All Tied Up
by LilShitWayne
Summary: Three years ago Malia left her hometown in the middle of the night. However, when her best friend is about to get married, she is supposed to go back and bring along her new boyfriend. The problem? He doesn't exist. When the guy she hates the most is the only one willing to help, things get complicated.
1. Blink&Clean

**Blink &Clean  
**

He was staring at her with his mouth open and eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights. Malia bit down the tears.

After months of fighting and sleeping alone and _more_ fighting… Their relationship had come to an end. In the _worst_ way ever, but it had.

"I never cheated on you, Malia, for fuck' sake!" Stiles recovered his composure and now he seemed to be inflating in anger.

She didn't think he had either. Malia wasn't stupid, she was well aware of how loyal Stiles could be. However, loyal or not, Stiles also didn't know when to move on.

He had swiped his feelings for Lydia for under the rug and thrown himself in a relationship that _could_ work – Instead of his childhood crush for the brilliant girl. And still, Malia felt alone and cheated on.

She felt cheap, a distraction that had consumed seven years of her life. An illusion of moving on, while Stiles shared secrets with Lydia (because, somehow, the ginger girl had ended up knowing more about him than _Scott_ did) and played the nice bestfriend.

"You did" Malia started to walk toward the door "Just because you didn't kiss her, didn't sleep with her, doesn't mean you didn't! If _I_ am the last one to know that you don't ever plan on getting married, that you changed majors on college, and that you want children… I'm the one that should know those things. Who… _Who_ am I in your life?!"

"My girlfriend!" He started to walk toward her, but Malia was already leaving his room in the small apartment "You are my girlfriend, Malia. It's been seven years! And now you want to break up with me because I tell Lydia things?"

"No!" Now there were too many tears for her to see his face and, still, she knew that he wasn't crying. He was impassible. Their breakup had been waiting to happen had been years "I'm breaking up with you, because you don't even know my father's birthday, Stiles! But you know her mother's dentist appointment for some reason! I'm breaking up with you, because you don't love me and I can't waste anymore years trying to change it!"

* * *

The fact that started to rain the second she turned the corner of her street didn't even annoy Malia.

Her head was a mess of thoughts and things she should have said and things that _maybe_ she shouldn't… No.

"Malia?" Henry Tate looked up from his book and frowned "You are all wet, Malia! What do you think you're doing walking home in the middle of a storm?" he complained, setting the book aside and walking toward his daughter.

"Malia?" only then he realized her eyes were red and puffy from crying and the humidity in her face wasn't entirely from the rain "What happened, sweetheart?"

"Stiles and I broke up" she answered, voice firm despite the yelling and crying from before.

"What?! He broke up with you?!" Her father wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her inside, forcing her to walk to the kitchen and putting his daughter sitting down in a chair "And the little shit even made you walk home in the middle of a storm… You've always been too good for that kid, sweetheart…"

"Dad" Malia cut him off. Her head was hurting from thinking, but something was starting to puzzle together "I broke up with him."

"Why?" Henry asked before he could stop himself "No, you don't need to tell me. I'm sorry. C'mon, you should take a shower and get out these wet clothes"

"Dad" Malia interrupted again "I want to go away"

"You just went through your first heartbreak, Malia, of course you do" Mr. Tate smiled "Come, I'll help you up"

"No" She shook her head "I'm fine. I can do it by myself"

* * *

Leaving in the middle of the night was a bad move to pull, but her father just wouldn't listen and there was _no way_ Malia was staying in that house to keep on hearing the phone ring.

She knew it was Stiles, he had left eight voice mails in her cell phone and Malia had deleted all of them. She was already feeling guilty enough without listening to him cry on the phone.

Still, with the small white card - _"Need help with the filth? Blink &Clean has it!"_ – resting on the passenger seat, Malia knew that she was doing the only thing capable of saving her of that damned city. Beacon Hills had already taken all of her teenage years and early adult ones. It would take no more.

That card had been in her wallet for the last nine years, since the last time she had seen her biological mother. An imposing, rude woman who had almost, _almost_ , made Peter seem nice in comparison.

Laura Milligan had wanted nothing to do with her biological daughter. As soon as she had discovered that sixteen years old Malia was in her track, Laura had came to Beacon Hills only to make clear that she had let the baby at the hospital for a reason and she did _not_ want to have a daughter.

However, something – not feelings, that's for sure, but something - had made Laura leave the business card behind.

"Only go to this address if it's a life or death situation. I'll not be happy to see you, so make sure it's a choice between facing my wrath or death"

Those had been harsh words for young Malia to take and for many years she had hated that woman.

Nevertheless, when she entered college the realization that Henry was all of the parents she could ever wish hit her. 'Biological parents' were nothing if they were not around. And with that thought, the hate had vanished.

Now Malia was twenty five and all she wanted was to run away. She knew that Laura wasn't going to be happy, but honestly? Fuck Laura's feelings.  
The woman was going to help her whether she wanted or not, because Malia Tate was not staying in Beacon Hills.

* * *

Seattle was nothing like California and she loved it. The rain that she once hated? She loved it. The buildings? She loved it. The homeless guy grabbing her arm and begging for change? Eh, almost there.

"Hi" Malia opened her biggest smile, which was quite a feat, after driving for twelve hours when she _despised it_ "I have this card… My mother told me it would get me to the boss…"

She slipped the card across the transparent table. The girl took it slowly, staring at Malia like she had just grown a second head.

"Your mother… Ah" she had seen the annotation on the verse: DD – LA, followed by a signature. Malia had never understood that, but she figured it was some code that only people on the cleansing business got.

The girl stood up and opened a warm smile. She was dressed entirely in grey and looked a little too well dressed for a simple secretary. Maybe the Blink&Clean was a fancy enterprise?

"Follow me, Miss Ashton"

"No" Malia frowned "I'm Tate. Miss Tate"

A small sulk appeared between the girl's eyebrows, but she kept her smile on "Right. Follow me, Miss Tate"

Malia was mesmerized by the place, as they crossed room after room. Some huge, industrial washing machines were placed in a clinically clean room. Another one had a huge tank filled with water that once had been transparent, but at the middle of the evening had already turned maroon.

"This place is huge" she mumbled. The annoyance that had been in the back of her head since leaving Beacon Hills – was she really going to waste her 'BTEC Diploma in Martial Arts Instruction and Coaching' working in a cleansing company? – left completely.

"We have the best system of the continent"

"Oh"

Gaia, that was the name appearing in her tag, guided Malia to an elevator and pressed the last button.

"We're going to the underground?"

"All the installations are downstairs"

When the elevator finally stopped (and Malia was starting to believe the construction had been built downward, because there was no way they hadn't passed at least two underground floors), confusion hit her like a brick.

The last floor looked like a bank. People were sitting in small tables, typing and writing and there was mess of papers everywhere. The place reeked stress.

"This way" Gaia said, pulling Malia across that small labyrinth of anxious human beings and stepping into a long corridor "The bosses' hallway"

"Bosses?" Malia raised an eyebrow. Surely a cleansing company couldn't be that huge.

"Yes" She kept walking and Malia was forced to ran to accompany her "There are four of them. The Doctors and your mother" Gaia opened a small smile and made a gesture for Malia to stop "I'm going to let her know you are here"

The receptionist knocked twice, waited for the green light to show up at the top of the door – _Really?! For a cleaning company?!_ – and entered the room, closing the door behind her.

Malia started to feel doubts and anxiousness fill her up all over again. But more than everything she felt curious. What was this place? Because it certainly couldn't be a gigantic laundry, no way.

"Desert Wolf will meet you now" Gaia opened the door and stood on the door way, making a small gesture for Malia to enter the room.

As soon as she did, the door was closed and Malia heard a frightening amount of locks bolt.

"Malia Tate" Laura hadn't changed much in the last nine years. Aside from a big scar going up her arms, she looked exactly the same. Safe one or another wrinkle.

"Laura Milligan"

"You don't look like you're dying" She was sitting in a presidential chair and had both hands over a fancy, iron and marble table. She didn't offer Malia a chair.

"I'm not" Malia frowned "You gave me your card"

"Did Henry die? Peter?" a small smile "I doubt you'd be here if Peter Hale died… I doubt anyone would care if that man died"

She wasn't wrong, but Malia felt a small shiver ran down her spine.

"Nobody died"

"Then… _What are you doing here?"_ her voice got deadly, the manicured nails looking now too much like claws and her white smile shining.

Malia crossed her arms, bit down any alarm and said "I broke up with my boyfriend"

"Oh. That solves everything!" Laura raised her arms "She broke up with her boyfriend, so she decides to invade my workplace and… _What are you doing here, Malia?"_ she was standing up, so slowly that her daughter almost didn't notice it.

"I want a job" Malia rolled her eyes "I can't stay at Beacon Hills anymore… I want a" whatever she was going to say was interrupted by a loud noise. The wall near Malia lighted up and she realized she had been leaning against a huge flat screen.

" _Case 09.183.A – Solved. Subjects: Eliminated. Agent: T.R Chimera."_ The words appeared in bright letters in the screen and Malia opened her mouth in shock. What the most absolute fuck was that?

" _Case 09.184.A – Unsolved. Subjects: 1 obit. 1 paralyzed. 1 obit. Agent: T.S. Chimera."_

" _Case. 09. 185. A – Solved. Subjects: Eliminated. Agent: D.D. Chimera."_

"What is it?!" Malia exclaimed, reading again and again the words 'obit' and 'agent' "You're killing people?!"

"Not anymore" Laura's voice came from behind her, startling her even more. Malia turned white.

"Not _anymore?_! What… I'm calling the police! You're insane, you're killing people!" Malia turned around and tried to walk past her, but got her arm grabbed by a strong hand and was thrown against a wall.

She kicked her mother in the knees and threw her on the floor "Don't touch me!"

"Sensitive much?" Laura stood up, cleaning some imaginary dust from her skirt "Sit down, Malia"

"No!"

"Sit down" She made a move to grab her daughter by the arm again and Malia quickly defended herself, grabbing her mother's wrist.

"I said 'don't touch me'" she whistled.

"I said _'sit down'_ " Laura whistled back, forcing against Malia's hold "What are you going to do, Malia? Break your mother's wrist?"

"You're not my mother."

"We agree on that" she opened a smile and forced her hand more. Malia just couldn't believe that, it should be hurting a lot! How the woman was still forcing more? She would end up breaking her own wrist! "I still doubt you'd break it"

With a strong push, she forced her hand down and a sickening sound was heard. Malia opened her hand in shock, still with the feeling of the small bones breaking between her fingers.

"Now, sit down, please, Malia" Laura pointed a chair with her good hand, before pulling the bones back on place with a grimace. She pressed a button on her table, while Malia sat down quietly and terrified.

"Gaia, send Corey down with the first aid kit, please" Laura asked the small device over her table, still pushing a silver button.

"Right away, Mrs. Ashton" a pause "TR Chimera insists in talking with you, Mrs. Ashton"

"Send him down with Corey then. And clean the rest of my evening, I'll solve personal issues…" she threw a dirty look toward Malia.

"Alright, Mrs. Ashton" a small beep and the call finished.

Laura rested against her chair and took a look on her daughter. Her pale, terrified but still angry, daughter.

"You have nerve" she sighed "Don't take that as eulogy, it's not. It's a fact"

"Thank you" Malia answered anyway.

"What are we going to do with you, Malia?" a small groan and then her dark eyes lighted up "Witness Protection Program it is"

"What? No" Malia shook her head "I have a father who will have a meltdown if I don't call him every week. I can't be isolated in some hole just because _you_ kill people"

"Don't be dramatic. It'll be just for a year or two"

"No" Malia squeezed her eyes "What do you even do? I… You just kill people? Like that?" she snapped her fingers.

"I'm going to repeat myself one more time, Malia. I don't kill people anymore"

"Oh, fine" Malia opened a sarcastic smile "My bad"

"This is a..." before she could finish her sentence a double knock was heard and Laura let out a sigh, taking out the silver (almost mercury like) keyboard and typing a password.

The locks opened one by one, small mechanical noises like birds chirping. And then the door was pushed open and a man entered the room.

He was covered in blood, from the spiked hairs to the knees of his pants.

"I'm _never_ working with Tracy again!" he yelled "She has no common sense! She's a mess with everything; she paralyzed a dude because she couldn't break his neck right! _Who_ does that?!"

"TR Chimera " Laura sighed "Calm down"

"No, I'm not calming down! I've been on this mission for the last months and she ruined everything! If Donovan hadn't stopped me, I'd have taught her how to break a fucking neck using her own! She's absolutely useless!" He passed a hand over his face, cleaning the still wet blood in his shirt and Malia finally could see his face right "No! She's not even useless! She's worse than useless. Useless people don't bother, she's a trouble! Failure… Yeah, she's a fucking failure!"

Malia wasn't even listening to what he was saying. All she heard was a scrambled mess of "breaking neck" and oh, shit, all that blood…

"I want her dead, Desert Wolf! Better yet, I want her neutralized!" he was still yelling and Laura was still looking at him with an unimpressed glare, while a small young man – he couldn't be older than eighteen years old – bandaged her hurt wrist.

"Are you done, TR Chimera?"

"No, I'm not done!" he scoffed, but the anger was leaving him now and he looked around the room, finally realizing Malia was sitting there, staring at him with a disgusted face.

"Who's the newbie?" His voice got calmer, softer… Curiosity shining in his eyes and Malia couldn't even try to say the color of them, because…was that a piece of flesh in his hair?

"TR Chimera, that's my daughter, Coyote" Desert Wolf pointed Malia with her good hand.

"Coy…" Malia frowned, rolling her eyes to the nickname that made no sense "Malia" she corrected, not offering a hand and starting to guess she had slipped on shock. There was no other way she would be so calm with that man covered in blood and guts.

"I'm Theo" he opened a bright smile "She could take Tracy's place, after you neutralize that useless piece of crap"

"I'm not neutralizing TS Chimera and _Malia_ is not working here" Laura grimaced to the name.

He frowned deeply "If you don't neutralize Tracy, I swear I'll kill her."

Malia didn't doubt him for a second, even if Theo looked like petulant child in that moment.

Laura threw him a glare that was enough to shut him up "Are you a Doctor, TR Chimera?"

"No, Desert Wolf"

"Then you don't have permission to neutralize or kill anyone in this facility" she sighed and turned to Malia "Gaia will take care of you, Malia. What do you think of Alabama?"

"I'm _not_ vanishing because of you and your little hit men club!" Malia exclaimed "All I wanted was a job! It's not that hard!"

"You want to work for me? The killer with a hit men's club?" Desert Wolf tilted an eyebrow and Malia scowled.

"No"

"Then Witness Protection it is"

"I don't even know what you do, aside from killing people" Malia crossed her arms and sank her feet on the ground. She was not going anywhere, much less to Alabama.

"We kill people that the government doesn't want walking around anymore" Theo explained, smiling "It's not that complicated"

She could feel him patronizing her. Asshole.

"It _is_ a little more complicated than that" Laura rolled her eyes "But since you are not staying…"

"You kill people for the government?" Malia frowned, interrupting her "So, this is all legal?"

"Legal is a heavy word" Theo mumbled from his dark corner.

"Let's put it as 'not illegal' " Desert Wolf said.

"But it's still homicide…" Malia frowned "Right?"

"Half our cases are America's Most Wanted. We take some of them off prison, eliminate them… new shinning seats for a new shinning prisoners"

"And…" Malia knew she was going to regret it "What about the other half?"

"You don't want to know" Laura cut Theo's answer off. Corey, still kneeling and finishing his bandage in her wrist let out a small smile.

"I do" Malia squeezed her eyes "You don't kill family guys do you? Working people with small jobs and families and friends…"

"Those people are numbers for the government" Laura rolled her eyes "Nobody is going to pay the paycheck we ask only to kill a family's father"

Paycheck. As in money. As in job. As in legal job and not going AWOL.

"And how large is that paycheck?"

* * *

"I'm not going to kill anyone" Malia said again, mostly for herself, as Laura was no longer listening.

And no longer Laura.

After Malia had decided to stay and yelled some more that she wasn't going to Alabama, Laura had taken the girl home and sat her down.

The fact that Malia was starting to slip off shock was just in time, as she had begun to shake and hyperventilate right after their awkward dinner.

Laura Milligan didn't exist. Instead, she was Lara Ashton, codenamed Desert Wolf for her agents and Mrs. Ashton for her general, less murderous, employees.

Desert Wolf was her old Agent name. If the medals and trophies in her walls were to be believed, Desert Wolf had been elected president of the Blink&Clean by the President himself, in a private ceremony.

The job had been discussed after Malia was shown the guest room, the one she would be crashing from now on.

Her martial abilities would be put at test. If she passed the test, she could stay as teacher for the younger agents (and Malia was terrified of how young could be those little murderers she might train).

"Go get ready" Lara sighed, already done playing carrying mother to that twenty-five years old, stubborn little woman.

Malia tried not to be amazed by their changing room. Why everything had to be so… nice and fancy and clean?

When she got out of the changing rooms, there was a small commotion.

This floor was a gym. It felt like home. Training and fighting and physical exhaustion made sense for her. Much more than murderers and Cleansing Companies that worked as disguise for contracted killing.

"You're the Coyote?" a girl asked, grabbing Malia by the hand and startling her enough to almost gain a punch in the face.

"Yeah…" Malia frowned. She hated that codename. Stupid codename.

"You're the daughter of Desert Wolf?!"

"Yeah…"

"That's so cool!" she squealed, gaining the attention of the people around her. Malia felt all eyes on her and she wanted to curl up in a corner or beat up someone. She hated being the center of attention.

"Come here" a male voice said, grabbing her arm ruthlessly and pulling her through the sea of people "Don't get mixed with the Count and Numbers employees, they are annoying and will get you killed"

"You're so snobby" Malia complained, when he let go of her arm. She realized he had pulled her to the fighting ring.

"I'm honest" Theo corrected and then kicked her knees.

The movement was too fast and Malia didn't even know how she ended up laying down in the floor. She blinked, feeling anger bubble up.

"What do you think you're doing?! Are you stupid!?" she yelled, kicking his ankles and tripping him down. She climbed on top of him, pinning him on the ground, her knee pressing to his neck.

"Mommy didn't tell you, 'Lia?" he spat, face turning red "I'm the one you're fighting to win the job"

"Then I might as well knock you out right now" Malia growled, pressing her knee down.

"There are five rounds" he coughed, lips turning purple and swollen "If you knock me out now, you gonna have to wait for me to wake up and fight the other fours"

Malia sighed, grabbing his hair and taking her knee off his neck. She hit his head against the floor "That's for not warning me, asshole" hissed, standing up and getting into position.

He was fast, experienced, and most importantly: Not angry.

Anger was never something good when trying to win a fight. It blinds you.

However, Malia trained martial arts since she was nine, when her mother and sister had died in a car crash. It had been suggested by the children' shrink that she had been forced to consult.

Nine years old Malia didn't talk a word for three years, but she learned fast and had devoted all of her energy, all of her core, into fighting.

She doubted Theo was nowhere as motivated as her.

He tried to punch her and she dodged it easily. His sea eyes, not blue or green for certain, squeezed in concentration.

And then he grabbed her by the arm with a sneaky movement, punching her temples at the same time as he kicked her knees. She fell on fours in front of him, vision swimming and knees hurting.

And then she punched him in the stomach and stood up in a jump, grabbing him by the neck and throwing him on the ground with both their weights.

He groaned, eyes closing with the strength of the impact.

"Round two…"

"One more and I get the job" Malia smiled, untangling her arms from his, only to have her ankle grabbed by his hands and twisted. She let out a cry of pain and tried to kick his face, but he climbed on top her, immobilizing her legs with his weight.

With one hand, he pushed her hands away and with the other, he started to choke her. Malia felt his calloused fingers around her neck, his weight already taking away the rest of air she could inhale.

She tapped on the floor to indicate she had given up that round, but Theo didn't let go. He leaned in, mouth scarily close to hers and smiled "Under me, you look even prettier…"

Malia untangled one hand from his hold and smashed her fist against his nose, making him let go of her and fall to the side spitting the blood from a broken nose.

"Do _not_ touch me again" she hissed, walking out of the ring "Round three"

* * *

"Malia" her father's voice was coated in relief when she picked up the phone that evening. It was the first time they talked since she had left in the middle of the night, leaving only a note behind.

"Dad" she sat on the guest room's bed, which would now be hers, and crossed her legs "I'm sorry I ran away, Dad"

"Then come back, Malia" he pleaded "I'm gonna take care of you. It's your first heartbreak after a seven years relationship, I'll be more understanding…"

"Dad" she cut him off "No. It's not you, Dad. You are great. I… I just need some fresh air."

"Malia…" Henry sighed "Where are you, sweetheart?"

"Safe. I'm with Laura" the name no longer belonged in her mouth and Malia felt a pang in her chest. She had gotten used to that insanity far too easily.

"Laura Milligan?!" her father shrieked "Since when this is 'safe', Malia Tate?! She's a psychopath, you come back home right now!"

"Dad…" Malia sighed "She took me in, gave me a job… She's a nice person" It was so much bullshit. But he didn't need to know that.

"No!" Henry screamed "Come back home, Malia, or I swear to god I'll go after you in Hell and bring you back!"

"Dad, I'm twenty five years old. I'm not supposed to even live with you anymore."

"You don't live with me, you live with St…" his answer died in his mouth and there was an awkward pause.

"I have to go, Dad" Malia answered, rushed. Stiles was the last thing she wanted to think right now, and thanks to the assassin's club mess, she had forgotten him completely in the last forty eight hours.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart…"

"It's ok, Dad. I just really have to go now"

"Take care, Malia"

"I always do"

* * *

"You did an awesome job beating up Theo" Corey praised her, two days later, while Malia fixed the floor that now was entirely hers. She had never been organized or methodic, but sitting down and thinking wasn't something Malia could do.

"Thank you" Malia smiled "You're Corey, right?"

"Yes" He opened a smile and sat down on the lat-pull-down "So, are you staying? For good?"

"I don't know" she sighed "I'm staying for as long as I can handle…"

"I bet this is crazy for someone new… Someone from outside" he agreed, looking around "Have you met the little monsters?"

"Yes… They are fourteen, Corey, this… this is crazy" and morally fucked up, but Malia was trying very hard not to judge.

"They don't kill" he tried to comfort her "Sometimes one of them beat the crap out of someone, but generally, all they do is deal with technology and do research during the missions"

"When… When do they start to kill?" she couldn't help it. Her curiosity was bigger than her disgust.

"Some of them never do. I didn't yet" He smiled "It depends on what they do better, their skills and what area of B&C they are placed on"

"What area are you from?"

"Medical, floor S2" Corey had a small shiver "Surgeon picked me from the other agents when I was sixteen, I have been studying it since then. All I do is try and not let any of you get killed by their own stupidity"

"Seems like hard work for me" Malia smiled, remembering Theo yelling about Tracy and how he had come back covered in blood "Do they… die a lot?"

"We have a burial site behind the building" Corey's face turned sour "How did you end up here, Malia?"

"I…"

"She broke up with her boyfriend" Theo's voice cut her off. His tone was sharp and bitter. The agent crossed the gym and rested a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it a little more than he should "Tell him, Malia… She broke up with her boyfriend and came running to Mommy's lap"

"What's wrong with you?" Malia tapped his hand away and took a step away from him "Still bitter I beat you up?"

"If I was allowed to hurt you, I would have won that fight" he growled, green eyes shining with annoyance "So, let's not stop talking just because I'm here. Tell us, Malia, what brought you here?"

He knew the answer already, but she just couldn't say it. 'Ran away from my town after a mean breakup' sounded shallow and spoiled in her ears.

"You are a jerk" Malia growled, walking past him to the changing rooms.

* * *

"What was his name?" Theo sat down by her side in the building cafeteria. He was in casual clothes, not dressed entirely in black and Malia frowned a little. It was uncomfortable to see him so relaxed.

"That's none of your business" Malia forked a carrot in her plate with more anger than needed.

"What did you do to be dumped? Did you cheat on him?" Theo opened a smile and leaned closer across the table "What made you run away from your entire life and join a Killing Company?"

"How about you take care of your own life and leave me alone?" Malia whispered back, leaning across the table too.

"You think this is a game, Malia. But this is my entire life, it's your mother's legacy… This might be just a pastime for you, but I'm here because it's all I am. So don't fuck shit up" He growled back "There's no going back from where you are now"

* * *

"Come back home, Malia, please" Henry begged, voice tired. Malia sighed, looking the still blank walls of her room.

She had been working on Blink&Clean for the last month now. Life hadn't got any easier, but it had become her life.

Malia wasn't sure when she had switched the option "off" for judgment, but she belonged in Blink&Clean. Maybe not as a killer… But dealing with those anger filled children, fighting and finding peace in her mind.

"I don't even know what to tell him anymore, Malia… He won't stop calling. I told Stiles you were travelling and he still calls and stops by…" Henry's heart was melting for Stilinski, Malia could see it. Her father had always been a closet softie and the nerd boy had won him from the start "Come home, sweetheart. We're going to figure it out together"

"I'm not coming home. Tell him…" and the Malia said the lie that would settle her life for good. "Tell Stiles the truth, that I've met someone. And that I'm not coming back, I'm building a life here… And I like this."

* * *

 **N/A: So, what did you guy think? Things are only going to get messier from now on, I hope everyone is as trilled as I am!**

 **Read &Review?**


	2. Compassion and Other Lies

**Compassion and Others Lies**

"I really don't care, Mr. Tate" Malia laughed on the phone. Today was the anniversary of her coming to Blink&Clean. Three years already and it had passed like nothing.

Malia didn't want to admit it, but those had been the best years of her life.

"No, really, you need to know" Henry said, voice agitated. A small pause "Wait. Did Theo propose to you yet?"

The lie of "I've met someone" that Malia had told three years ago had grown into something huge. Not having the heart to blow off her father's expectations and not being able to tell him the truth – _Hey, dad, I joined a Killing Company and didn't come back home for the first years because Lara would kill me or force me into witness program_ -, Malia had let him believe she had found the dream boyfriend and was working with him in a cleansing company.

And if the dream-guy was named Theo… Well, it was Theo's fault, for picking on her while she was on the phone and confusing Mr. Tate.

"I think he's about to" Malia lied. She had been postponing this for a couple of months already. "Theo" proposing would mean having to come back and finally meet her father. "Theo" proposing would mean the death of all her lies and much probably of her current life too. Unless she… No, this plan was crazy. Insane and inconsiderate toward her father…

"Well, don't let him tie you up." Henry warned her "If he doesn't propose in the next six months, leave him"

"Alright, Mr. Tate" Malia smiled and entered the building "Well, tell me already what you wanted to say so much, because I have to go"

"Right, do you remember that kid you dated?"

"Of course I remember Stiles, dad" she rolled her eyes, waving friendly to Gaia "So?"

"He's engaged"

* * *

Her hands were shaking while she helped a teenager get in the right position. Malia blew the whistle and they started to duel each other, trying to use the new techniques she had taught.

However, while Malia pretended to inspect them, her mind was far away. The initial shock was dissipating – and Malia couldn't understand why her hands were shaking, she didn't even _love_ him anymore – and the logic was coming back.

Stiles had always been very clear that he didn't want to get married. Malia had never pestered him asking why, mostly because when she was twenty five, marrying hadn't even been something she wanted.

Malia whistled again and the students changed pairs. Another whistle. He was engaged and Malia knew it had to be Lydia. He had been so crazy about her, Stiles wouldn't propose for no one else if not her.

Well, good for them.

"Coyote?" a boy called in a timid voice. Calling her by the codename was the closest they got from a 'miss', using it was a mark of respect.

"Yes?" Malia forced herself to focus on the teen before her "What do you need, Jay Chimera?" she had given up on remembering their initials long ago.

"Our class finished five minutes ago" he pointed the big electronic clock and she rolled her eyes. Of course they wanted to get out as fast as possible, starving after a full day training with her and Josh, after hours trying to learn with the Doctors.

The Doctors… After three years, she still barely knew them. They were always covered from head to feet and had that weird, smoker voice that annoyed her to know end. In the few reunions with Desert Wolf that they had showed up, Malia had went home with a headache.

"Class dismissed" Malia told them and created a small commotion while they gathered their stuff and went to the changing rooms.

"Malia" Theo's voice was sultry, like always, and it made her tense up in annoyance before she even heard what he had to say. Since that day, when she had beat him up for the job, he _hated_ her. Theo did everything in his power to avoid her; he did everything to not have to work with the same team she was training, to not go to gym when she was there. Malia suspected that he knew her schedule better than she did.

"Raeken" a bad day wasn't complete until he showed up, probably with news from Lara – another one that Malia barely saw, since she had moved away from Desert Wolf's home, two years ago, and went to a safe Blink&Clean's house.

"Desert Wolf wants a presentation tomorrow with you and the others coaches." His light eyes stared at her with such rage, Malia could swear they were a little yellowish. "Diaz and Hayden asked me to warn you"

She almost smiled. There were only two persons who could ask Theo anything: Corey and Hayden. He had a soft spot for them, the reason unknown. Almost everything about him was unknown.

"A presentation about what?"

"The progress with the PTSD team" he opened a smile that Malia understood far too well: Theo Raeken thought he was immune to traumas. He thought he was the big bad and could do whatever he pleased. And, as far as she knew, he could. After Desert Wolf and The Doctors, he was the most important there.

"Fine" she basically barked it, turning her back at him and trying to focus and annotate down the progress of her teenage class. Theo didn't walk away, he circled her and frowned.

"Someone is in a horrible mood today…"

Malia didn't bother answering. She kept her eyes on the paper, despite the fact that with him there she couldn't focus. Not when Theo seemed to be trying to read her mind.

"Are you going to leave or what?" Malia raised her eyes, snapping the pen against the clipboard.

"Six at night, tomorrow" he reminded her sharply, before turning around and leaving.

* * *

" _Call me when you have some time!" "Maliaaa!" "Malia, we need to talk!" "Malia!" "Pick up the phone!"_

Malia smiled to her phone. It had taken quite some time for Kira to forgive her for running away, especially when Malia couldn't give her an address and denied to visit Beacon Hills. Lydia was something else entirely… Malia liked the redhead, but after the breakup – even if Lydia had never made a move on Stiles – keeping contact with her had been impossible.

And now that Malia knew Stiles and Lydia were engaged, she was a little glad that she didn't.

"Are you ready?" Hayden stepped in the changing room, already wearing her boxing gloves and gym clothes. She was young but fierce and Malia liked her.

"Almost" she raised the phone "I just have to make a phone call first"

"Alright" Hayden cocked that one side smile that only she knew how to give "Josh is all nervous"

"He always is" Malia rolled her eyes. Josh Diaz was a Chimera Agent, much like the rest of her friends. But he was nervous mess of shyness and anxiety and sometimes, Malia wondered if it had anything to do with the amount of time he spent around the Doctors. Everyone around them seemed to be a little uneasy.

Hayden grinned and closed the door again, leaving her alone.

The phone rang only three times before being picked up "What took you so long?!" Kira exclaimed, before Malia could say anything.

"I was busy" she rolled her eyes and pressed the phone between her cheek and shoulder, starting to put on the boxing gloves "What's up?"

"Scott and I are getting married" Kira answered, voice dancing with excitement.  
Malia froze. She was getting married?

"What?"

"Well, you know he proposed to me two years ago, and now we finally found time and money to make the wedding the way we want and since you don't have an address, and I don't even know why, but, well… Do you want to be my bridesmaid and maid of honor?" Her friend rambled and Malia took a second to understand it had been a question.

"I…" yes, of course she did. Kira was the closest thing she had to a bestfriend "Yes"

"Yes!" Kira squealed "Thank you so much, Malia, thank you! Look, we set up the date for September 21, so I need you to be here around 18, ok? So you can try on your bridesmaid dress and everything and _thank you_ , I'm so happy you're coming to my wedding, it's been years I don't see you. Scott will be so happy, he misses you too, and…" Malia was trying hard to follow, but her blood was cold. Everyone was getting married now. "… And I'll make sure you don't have to stay near Stiles' bedroom, because I know the breakup was a little harsh… But I'm so excited! I'm finally going to meet mysterious Theo!"

"What?" Malia blinked. Not just because Kira was talking about meeting Theo – and he didn't exist for crying out loud! – but because she had mentioned Stiles. Malia had forgot absolutely that Stiles and Scott were like brothers. Of course he would be there.

"Well, you're bringing Theo right? I mean, you guys have been together for the last three years, I want to meet him! And your dad does too, he keeps talking about you when I go visit him and… _I'm so happy you said yes, Malia_!"

 _Shit._

"I… Look, I have to go…" Malia frowned "What did you say about Stiles?" the question fell from her mouth before she could do anything. And really, Malia Tate didn't even like him anymore, why was she so obsessed now?

"Uh… Stiles is Scott best man, I thought… Look, if that's a problem for you, I can ask Lydia to be my maid of honor, she already is the bridesmaid too… Sorry, I should have thought about it, Malia" but her voice got thick and sad and Malia hated it. She _wanted_ to see Kira happy, squealing and wanted to visit them and it wouldn't be Stiles or Lydia or Dream-Theo that would stop her.

"No" Malia cut her off "I'm going. I'm going to be your maid of honor"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Alright! Thank you so much, Malia!" the happiness was crawling back, still a little unsure and Malia smiled.

"Look, Kira, I have to go now, but I'll talk with you later ok? And congratulations!"

"Ok, ok, thank you again, Malia!" and with that the call ended.

Malia shook her head, carefully putting the phone back in her locker and pushing the door closed.

"C'mon, Josh is already starting!" Hayden exclaimed, when Malia stepped out of the changing room. There was a group of agents around the fighting ring and Desert Wolf was standing side by side with the Doctors.

"Sorry" she mumbled, but her thoughts were entirely on Kira's conversation.

Hayden pushed her to the ring and stepped on it. Malia watched as Josh explained the triggers of some agents, the ones that suffered from PTSD, and how to train it to get better. He explained the chemical reactions of physical exercise and it's benefits and Malia couldn't care less…

"And now the Coyote will demonstrate a fight with D.B Chimera" Josh announced, walking toward her.

Belasko was one of the older agents and he had come back from a mission with severe anxiety and losing it every time someone made a harsh movement. His progress had been a group effort of all three coaches and Malia was proud of how much he was improving.

Their fight wasn't really one, it was more of a dance: choreographed. And as Malia's body followed the movements, her mind drifted away.

Kira was getting married… As in a normal world, where a twenty eight years girl gets married to her first boyfriend.  
Malia wondered if that would be her life, if she hadn't ran away and sneaked herself in that company. She wondered if she would have a boyfriend and normal life and wouldn't lie to everyone she loved.

And then there was Stiles and her father. Malia _wanted_ to go to the wedding, but there was no way, never, that she was about to show up single, after three years pretending to date. There was no way that she was going to face Stiles and congratulate him for his engagement, but not have Dream-Theo with her.

Henry too, she couldn't face her father. Malia couldn't go back to all those people she loved and know that they were judging her. And, of course they would know Dream-Theo hadn't ever existed. They already doubted it, since he never appeared on any skype calls or had a social media and…

She stepped back, her vision swam and for a second Malia thought she was having a panic attack. She fell on the ground.

"Coyote?! Coyote, are you ok?!" Belasko was asking in a rushed voice and Malia realized she had missed a step and got punched by accident.

But the anxiety was still sitting in her chest and _"Coyote are you ok?"_ no, she wasn't ok. She wasn't ok at all. All her friends were living a life and getting married and Malia couldn't go because she had tangled herself in lies. Malia couldn't go because she was terrified of the humiliation she would feel being there, and not having her lies to back her up… She was not ok.

Malia stood up and took a step back, while Belasko still asked if he had hurt her.

She was running out of the room before anyone could say a thing. Hayden and Josh were yelling her name, but all Malia could focus was on pressing the elevator's button again and again and she needed fresh air, she needed to think…

* * *

"Malia?"

She had gone to Blink&Clean's rooftop. The place was abandoned, no one ever went there and the fresh air made her head spin. But it was good. The panic and anxiety was backing down slowly, and now only her hands were shaking.

"I'm fine, Corey, leave me alone" she answered, without turning back.

"I'm not Corey and I'm not leaving" he was closer now, and she could hear him clearly over the wind. Sultry voice.

"Go away" Malia turned around, glaring at Theo.

"No" He frowned "What's wrong with you? You're acting all weird…"

"You don't even know me, Theo." She rolled her eyes "Go away, I don't want you here"

Theo only tilted an eyebrow and walked closer. He leaned on the roof parapet and stared at her, a cocky grin in his stupid face and eyes shining like he wanted to read all of her thoughts.

"Tell me"

"Go away, Raeken" Malia rolled her eyes and went back to staring the street. It was already seven at night and the light had died down. She could see all those small people walking down there and imagined if they had ever found themselves in a situation like hers.

"Does it have to do with your older life?" He asked, after a moment of silence "Are you finally done with pretending to be one of us?" he was provoking her and Malia knew it.

"I like here" she answered "I'm not going back to them"

"So what happened?" there was genuine curiosity in his voice.

"Take care of your own life, Theo" Malia shoot him an annoyed glare, but honestly she wanted to tell… She wanted to talk with someone and needed advice… But Theo Raeken certainly wasn't an option.

"I'm not telling anyone"

He wasn't lying. Theo was an _amazing_ secret keeper. The problem was that he was also a blackmailer and if he knew, he would use it on his favor.

"I mean it, Theo. I want to be alone."

"Stop it" He growled "Stop blowing me off when I just want to be civil and friendly. You are clearly upset, I want to know why"

"What are you going to do when you know?" Malia answered "Use it on your favor, that's what you're going to do. Because that's what you do: You use people"

"You barely even know me" His voice was sharp and Malia knew she had offended him "Sorry if I wanted to help, Tate. Go back to sulking alone" he turned around and walked away.

"Theo!" Malia knew she was going to regret it. However, she already had a lot of problems and she _didn't_ want to feel bad for him. She just wanted to talk… it couldn't be that bad "Wait, I'm sorry"

He crossed his arms and grimaced "Tell me what's wrong with you" asked, demanded.

And she did. The words fell out her mouth before she could stop it and Theo slowly walked back, curious and amused.

Malia told him about why she had ran away, told him about the damned lie and told him about Stile's engagement. Malia explained that she didn't want to go back and be humiliated, she told him about Kira's wedding…

And he listened. Theo never commented, his eyes softening here and there and he _listened_. Malia couldn't remember the last time someone had truly listened to her, the last time she had been that honest with someone.

"And now I don't know what to do" she finished it, something close to a cry trapped in her chest, but feeling relief wash over her.

"Go" Theo answered "Go back to them. Do your visit"

"I'm not coming back and facing all of my lies, Theo." Malia shook her head.

"Then don't" He smiled "Go back and present your fake boyfriend and have your four days of happy pretend"

"Who… No. I don't even know someone who would agree in helping me." Malia blinked "This is a crazy plan. Don't you think I've already thought of it? But it's so inconsiderate; I'm not using someone this way."

"I would" Theo smiled and Malia glared at him. Of course he would use someone like that, he had no morals.

"I know. You don't have a consciousness"

"No" he shook his head and his eyes were still soft. Malia couldn't read him. Normally he was annoyance and dark quietness… Cocky smiles and harsh comments. But now… He was all of this, plus something nice and light and Malia couldn't understand it.

"'No' what?"

"No, I wasn't talking about that. I'm saying that I'd help with this plan. I'd pretend to be him"

And Malia knew she had made the biggest mistake of her life when she answered "Really?"

"Yes."

* * *

It took her brain half a minute to register what he had said. How that small 'yes' was such a harsh and big decision.

"No" Malia shook her head "No, you wouldn't"

"Yes. I would" Theo smiled, amusement and arrogance all over him "I'm a trained liar; it's going to be easy. Think with me, Malia. You want this, right? I'm willing to help. Four days and we're out of there and your lie is still intact"

"Why?" Malia glared at him, feeling unsettled and annoyed "Why are you helping me? You hate me!"

"I don't" He frowned.

"You do. You avoid me. You pick on me. I know what I've heard: You aren't just a trained liar, you are a _liar_. You cheat and manipulate and use people to your own gain. So I'll ask you again: Why are you helping me?"

His eyes darkened and he took a step back, all softness dying in his face "So I try to be nice and that's how you answer? You think I have ulterior motives? I don't. I wanted to help." He started to walk away from her, and Malia followed him without thinking.

"Don't play victim, Theo. What do you want?"

"I don't want anything!" He yelled, startling her "I felt _bad_ for you. I don't anymore. I wanted to help, just that. But you _have_ to fuck everything, right? I try to be nice and you shoot me down, because, clearly, I am the mean one here"

"No" Malia shook her head, surprised "No, that was not what I meant, Theo…"

"But it was what you said" He growled "So what if I'm not your biggest fan? You sneaked on this company with you mother-and-daughter relationship and got everything I worked so hard, my entire life, to get. You keep acting like this is some kind of game and that one day you're going to ran back home, but for me? For me this is my life. So, excuse me, if I'm not that nice with you" his voice was sarcastic and sharp and Malia regretted ever bringing that up.

"Theo, I'm sorry, ok? I… Sorry" It wasn't enough.

"Do you want my help? Then stop acting like you're better than me. Stop acting like I should like you, because I don't own you any sympathy"

"Alright" and it made sense in her head. His anger made sense, she could deal with this. It was simple "Will you help me?"

"Yes" he was still angry "But this will be done in my way. My way of lying, I'm in control here"

"Fine" and she _hated_ it.

"Fine"

* * *

 **N/A: Yay, things are warming up! Thanks for the kid souls that reviewed in the last chapter and hopefully you'll like this chapter too!**

 **Read &Review? **


	3. Forty Bucks Bet

**Forty Bucks Bet**

"You named your fake boyfriend 'Theo'?" there was a playful smile in his face and Malia wanted to punch him. Her classes had just finished and he was helping her organize the gym.

" _You_ named my fake boyfriend 'Theo'" she corrected him "You picked on me while I was on the phone. My father assumed. I couldn't find an excuse, so I let it be"

"Well, it saves me the problem to get used to some fake name" He sighed, pushing all the punching bags together "What else did you say about 'Theo'?"

"He works with me in the Blink&Clean, in the cleaning area…"

"Lame" Theo interrupted, ignoring her glare.

"And we met on the job"

"More lame"

"His surname is also 'Raeken' because it would save me the problem to remember a fake one" Malia completed "And he hates internet. That's why he doesn't have any social media"

"I don't have social media because, technically, I don't exist" The offered, grinning. Malia rolled her eyes.

"He's planning on asking my hand. I was postponing his propose, because that would mean meeting my dad"

Theo's eyes lit up "And why would he do such a thing? You both are dating for only three years"

"I'm never dating a guy for seven years again, Theo. Fake or not" Malia growled "Either he marries me, or I'm leaving. I was planning on leaving him at the end of the year"

"Ouch. We're not even together yet and you are already leaving me" Theo joked, making her bite down a smile. He wasn't supposed to be nice or fun to hang around. "Ok, how you two started to date?"

"We just did" Malia frowned "Why, there was supposed to big some huge romantic story? He's just a guy"

"And you are no fun" Theo sighed "How did you two start to hang out? Where did he take you on your first date? Did he bring you flowers? When did you two first have sex? I need to know everything, Malia"

"Look" Malia sighed "I barely talk about him, ok? All I said was that we met on the job, he was funny and that we went out once or twice, before we decided to date…"

" _Lame"_ he interrupted and Malia crossed her arms, and stopped talking, annoyed "Here's the deal: We met on the job, we immediately hit it off. We went ice skating on our first date, because I knew you were from California and there is all sunny and hot. I brought you flowers." Theo smirked, a little devil's grin "I kissed you on our second date, because I was too nervous on the first one"

That didn't sound like him at all. Theo Raeken nervous? Over a girl? Even Malia could see how ridiculous that situation was and she barely knew him.

"No" She cut him off "No one is going to believe you were nervous. You are arrogant, Theo, people can see it across the room. You kissed me in our first date"

"If you say so" He rolled his eyes "I wouldn't bring flowers either"

"Then you didn't bring flowers"

"I'd have sex in a first date… If I went to dates, that's it"

"Fine" she would too. A thought bubbled up her mind… He never dated "Are you a virgin?"

Theo blinked, confused, and then cocked a smile "Do I look like a virgin?"

He didn't. Theo Raeken was bottled up sexuality. Not that he was sexy or something like that, Malia didn't think so. But there was something on his dark and smooth way that always made something deep and primal wake within her. Theo Raeken wasn't virgin.

"Alright" Malia sighed, and was deeply glad that she rarely blushed "What else?"

"I proposed to you yesterday" Theo was looking away, face twisted in concentration. He was puzzling things together.

"Why? Why not let me finish this stupid thing at the end of the year?"

"How are you explaining to your dad why you're here, then? He'll want you back, Malia, you told me that he didn't want you to stay until you lied that you already had a relationship here. Without a meaningful relationship, it doesn't make sense for you to stay here and waste your teaching major in a cleaning company"

He had a point. Theo was very competent in his job and the plan was nothing else: a mission. Easy, like he had said.

"Fine" Malia sat down on the fighting ring "You proposed to me yesterday"

"Ring in a champagne glass?" He offered, smiling.

"No" She frowned and looked him down. How would Theo Raeken ever propose to a girl? "Text"

"What, no!" Theo grimaced, offended "You really think I'd propose over text? Who does that?"

"People who already know the other one will say yes." Malia suggested. Theo threw her a dirty look.

"I might be arrogant, but I'm not that much of an asshole" he sat down in front of her "Bed"

"I'm not telling my father you proposed to me while we were having sex"

"I never said sex" Theo laughed "Alright, uhm… How about I proposed to you during work? Avoided you all day and proposed when you tried to pick a fight"

"Sounds like me" Malia laughed and fell back, lying down on the canvas. He imitated her.

"You gonna need a ring. What's your size?"

"Six" they fell back on silence "If you propose to me, it means we gonna get married one day…"

"Well, let's have a long engagement" Theo answered, staring the ceiling "When do we have to be there?"

"September, 18"

"I'm gonna ask for a five days off. It's long enough, right?"

"Yes"

"Ok" He stood up "I'm going home, _baby_ "

"Don't call me that" Malia sat up "Don't call me any pet names"

"That's so unrealistic" Theo rolled his eyes "I'll see you tomorrow, cute pie" he winked and walked away from her.

"Tomorrow, _jackass!_ "

* * *

It was easy to get along when he wasn't being a major asshole. Aside from Theo's stupid decision to call her every pet name available, especially in front of other people, he wasn't hard to deal.

They set up their story together. The dating, the proposal in details – that she kept forgetting and annoying him -, their future plans that would never happen. Theo asked about her father and about her friends, and Malia was starting to think their plan might work. To sum up it, they had been around each other so much, that she already knew his cell phone password.

"Baby doll" Theo smiled, walking in the cafeteria and sitting in front of her. Corey and Hayden, with whom she was sharing the table, stared at him without understanding a thing "I need to know your birthday"

"July, 14, 1997" Malia glared at him "Yours?"

"October, 21, 1996" Theo looked around and smiled for Hayden and Corey "Did she tell you that we're dating?"

"You are?!" Hayden turned at Malia, eyes huge.

"No"

"Yes, we are"

"No" Malia growled "It's for a mission thing"

"But you're not a field agent, you don't go in missions" Corey pointed out.

"It's not a _mission_ … He's just helping me solve some problems back home"

"And for that, you two need to fake dating?" Hayden looked amused. Corey bit down a smile.

"It's not like that!"

"It is, actually" Theo shrugged "Corey, do you think you could talk to Lucas? Convince him to make me a fake ID?"

"Why do you need a fake ID?" Malia frowned.

"Well, we're catching a plane to go there." Theo had been categorical that he wasn't driving twelve hours for that "And I don't exist. Aside from you, none of us do"

"Blink&Clean provides fake IDs for personal use, all you have to do is talk with Desert Wolf"

"They do?"

Malia didn't miss his surprise. It meant he had never used a fake ID for something other than a mission. Did he even have a family? A home to go back? Anything?

"Yes. I use it once in awhile to visit my sister, prove her that I'm not dead" Hayden shrugged and stood up, taking her now empty tray "I have a class now, see you all later."

Corey squeezed his eyes "I'll go with you, hold the elevator?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Forty bucks that they come back hating each other… more" Hayden smiled, while Corey pushed the elevator's buttons.

He smirked "Forty that they come back dating for real"

"Deal"

"Deal"

* * *

"Coyote" a teenager asked her, while Malia made a bunch of annotations down.

"Yes?" Malia looked up. She wasn't in class now, instead hanging on the reception and trying to remember her students' names. The flaws were showing up clearly now, the qualities too. It was getting easier and easier to pin point each of them would end up being agents and the ones that wouldn't.

Not far away Josh was doing the same thing as her, sitting on the couch of the waiting room. At his side, Lucas was trying not to fall asleep over the papers he was supposed to correct.

"You think I could be set up on a harder workout?" it was a small girl, one of her youngest. Chimera… S.V Chimera? Malia couldn't remember.

"Why?"

"I really want to be an agent, Coyote. A field agent…" she blushed "But my friends say I'm too small, that I'll end up on the Count and Numbers."

Lucas looked up from his papers when his area of work was mentioned. Realizing nobody was calling him, he went back to pretend to work.

"Well, you're still too young to be put on something _really_ hard, but I can manage to…" whatever Malia was saying, was interrupted when the elevator's door opened and Theo, Corey and Hayden entered the room.

Malia frowned when he marched in her direction "MALIA TATE!" Theo yelled, while Corey was shaking in silently laughter and Hayden only looked very annoyed.

"Yes?" She sighed. The girl looked a little terrified to see agent TR Chimera yelling on the reception. Gaia, across the room, put down the phone and leaned against the transparent table, interested.

"Malia Tate" His voice was softer now and there was a glee in his eyes that she didn't like. He was up for something "Will you marry me?" Theo knelt down and opened a small black box.

What a jerk.

"No!" Malia exclaimed, standing up from her chair. Theo rolled his eyes.

"You are supposed to say 'yes', honey"

"What?" She was confused and embarrassed and now Corey had fallen down, crying from laughing too much. She looked around and Hayden raised her hands to show she had nothing to do with it "We tried to talk him out of it. He insisted on being an asshole"

"I'm trying to propose here, quiet everybody!" Theo growled, shooting Hayden with a dirty look. He brought the ring closer to Malia "Marry me?"

"Yes" the best way to end it all, he wouldn't let it go before she did "I will marry you, Theo, now stand up and stop being a je-…" her words were swallowed down by a kiss. It was forced and only a quick peck, but it was still a kiss.

"Here" Theo grabbed her hand, putting the ring on her finger.

She pulled away from his hold, the ring barely all the way through her finger and slapped him " _Don't ever_ touch me again" Malia growled. She fixed the band in her hand, taking a look at the expensive looking fake rock and huffed. Waste of money.  
Hayden was now laughing just as much as Corey, while both Lucas and Josh stared at them in confusion.

"I don't need to" Theo winked, ignoring the turning red mark on his cheek "You already said yes"

"You are, truly, an insufferable idiot"

* * *

"You're so going to lose"

"Shut up, Corey"

* * *

"Anxious?" Theo entered the dark gym, while she closed everything up. Malia rolled her eyes. It was just like him to corner her right before she was going home.

"No" it was a big lie. They would catch their plane next day and her nerves were a wreck. Her father had squealed when he discovered Malia was coming back and bringing Theo along. She wasn't ready for that… Their plan wasn't right, they would mess up everything…

"Don't be nervous" He smiled and walked closer "There's one thing, Malia, which we need to practice before going."

"The art of not annoying me? Patience?"

"No" He smiled "Couples kiss, Malia. And I know I kissed you when I proposed, but if every time I do that, you slap me… Well, I don't think your father will approve."

"We don't need to kiss" Malia rolled her eyes "Go home, Theo, we both need to be in the airport really early."

"Malia" He sighed and shook his head "C'mon, you really think you're going to be able to spend four days pretending to be dating, without ever kissing me? And no one will say a thing?"

"Yes" she circled past him and started to walk toward the elevator "We'll say you have herpes"

"Shut up and kiss me already, a peck on the lips and you're free to go" he exclaimed, annoyed.

"'Shut up and kiss me', you're charming" Malia sniggered, pushing the button and waiting the elevator to open.

"Trust me" he sighed, walking closer. Personal space clearly wasn't an issue for him. "Trust me, Malia, I know what I'm doing…"

"Yes, I do too. You're using this situation to kiss me"

"I'm not, Malia. It's a job, I'm not going to lose my focus. You're being childish"

 _Fine_. She took a deep breath and pulled him closer by the shirt. His skin was hot and Theo opened a mischievous smile when realized he had won the fight. His hands went to her hair and Malia didn't want a shiver to run down her spine, but it did.

The kiss itself wasn't great. She was very aware that it was staged, very aware of the logic behind his body language. How his left hand cupped her face, while the right one found its way to her waist… Mouth to mouth and tongues moving in perfect rhythm – too perfect to be real – and no heavy breath, only his forehead resting against hers and her body pressed to his.

"Did it hurt that much?" Theo smiled, pulling apart, still too much close for comfort.

"Was the tongue necessary?"

"I didn't see you complaining"

Malia scoffed and pulled away, entering the elevator and pushing the first floor button. "So, I guess I'll see you in the airport tomorrow morning. Don't be late, ok?"

Theo opened his usual, annoying smile "I'm never late" he agreed, entering the elevator with her and pressing the last floor button. Malia frowned "You're not going home?" questioned. It was already late, even for an agent. And to top it off, their small week off had already started.

"No. Desert Wolf wants to talk with me" Theo watched the numbered buttons change colors and smiled when the elevator stopped on his floor and opened the door "See you tomorrow, Malia" he winked, walking past her.

"Yes. _Don't be late!"_ she exclaimed, as the doors were closing. He turned around, still walking and smiled "I never am!"

* * *

"Here! Here!" Kira's voice, loud and happy, crossed the airport and Malia opened a smile.

"They are there" She said to Theo, who was looking around in the slightly paranoid way that every agent had.

"Its show time" he smiled, wrapping his fingers around hers and letting Malia guide him across the airport.

"Malia!" Kira all but pushed Theo away, throwing herself in her friend's arms "I missed you so much! I'm so happy you're here!"

"I missed you too" Malia whispered in her dark hairs, holding her friend tightly. Kira broke the hug apart.

"You must be Theo" she turned her attention for him "I'm Kira, but you probably already know it. This is Scott, and you already knew that too" The woman rolled her eyes to her own dorkiness.

"Nice to meet you, Kira"

He was so polite and warm, with his hands shaking with fake nervousness and soft smiles that didn't belong in his face. Malia was impressed; he had suddenly become the gentlemen that Dream-Theo was.

He shook hands with Scott and then Malia was pulled into McCall's arms and all of her body relaxed. Scott had this effect on people. He was calm and home and Malia smiled slightly when he whispered "I'm happy you could come, Malia".

"Ah, come here" Kira grabbed her by the hand, leading the way and keeping her friend close. They went to their car and while Scott helped Theo with their luggage – despite that not being needed -, Kira turned around in the passenger seat and glared at Malia.

"You never told me he was _this_ hot"

"He is?" Malia frowned, before biting her tongue. Kira rolled her eyes.

"He is."

"Well, I guess I'm used to his face at this point" she shrugged and Kira snorted, before turning around. Scott entered the car, followed by Theo, and started it.

"Are you still on board?" Theo whispered, hand around hers and Malia wanted to pull away from his hold. This wasn't him… this gentleness didn't fit him at all.

"Yes" she whispered back.

"You're going to love the place!" Kira started to talk "It took us quite some time to find a farmhouse with a barn to rent, especially in this nowhere part of California, but we finally did."

Theo started to talk with Kira about weddings and how they were planning on decorating and Malia just stared at him in awe. A _fucking_ good actor.

"Ok, we're here" Scott smiled, stopping the car before a white ranch house. It wasn't big, but not on the small side either. The rustic painting and showing wood gave it a vintage air that Malia couldn't help but adore.

"Let me help you" She offered, going to help Theo with their bags. He smiled.

"Nah, I got it"

Malia sighed and stood closer to him, supporting herself on his calmness… Theo looked absolutely in control and she was a little terrified.

They crossed the door and, as always it had been, the first stop of her eyes was Stiles' face.

"Malia"

"Hi, Stiles"

* * *

 **N/A: Hopefully everyone will keep on liking it! Tell me if there's any issue with characterization because these two are very hard to write in a chick-flick setting. Also, updates are scheduled for every Saturday starting now! Read &Review? **


	4. Botticelli

**Botticelli**

"Malia" Stiles opened a smile, and even she didn't want it to, her heart skipped a bit.

"Hi, Stiles" she answered. An uncomfortable silence settled and only then she saw Lydia smiling at her "Hi, Lydia"

"Hi, Malia"

Theo squeezed her fingers and she was forcefully reminded that he was standing by her side "Uhm… That's Theo, my fiancé"

"Fiancé?!" Lydia squealed.

"All you told me was that he was your boyfriend!" Kira complained.

"Well, it's recent…" Theo mumbled, shyly and was immediately grabbed by his hands, while Kira complained that "recent or not, she should have told us!"

He was pulled toward a hallway and Scott followed them. Malia looked around, her eyes stopping on Stilinski's face.

Stiles eyed her from head to toe "You look… happy"

They started to follow their friends, slower, still hearing the girls questioning Theo about the proposal.

She couldn't help but smile "Thanks… And you look happy too… Congratulations, for… for your engagement."

"Yeah. You too"

They got to the bedroom, where they had been guided to and Kira sighed, standing up "I'm going to let you two, get settled and then you go to the kitchen, so we can have lunch, alright?" she said, already pushing the other three out of the bedroom.

"Yes, ok" Malia smiled, closing the door behind them.

Theo grinned at her "They are charming" and his voice was back to the usual smoothness. She rolled her eyes. "Yes, they are"

He put his suitcase over the bed and opened it. Pushing away a few pieces of clothing, Theo pulled a black gun out of this.

" _What is this?!"_ Malia whispered, locking the door.

"That's Jane" Theo smiled, loading and unbolting it.

"That's a _gun_!" Malia exclaimed, walking toward him.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you already knew I used guns…" He squeezed his eyes, genuinely confused "You know: I'm an agent. An assassin. A killer. I walk with guns."

"How did you even get into the plane with this?!" Malia shoved him aside, grabbing the gun from his hand. He didn't let go.

"I have my ways…" Theo smiled, a little too close for comfort. She pushed him with a little more force, throwing the gun back on his suitcase.

"You're not going out with this"

"What if something happens? Something attack us?" Theo complained, grabbing the gun again.

"We're in a farm in the middle of nowhere, close to Beacon Hills. Nothing ever happens here" Malia rolled her eyes "Put it back!"

" _Fine"_ Theo growled, locking the gun again and closing his case "If something happens to us: It's your fault"

"Sure" She rolled her eyes "You paranoid weirdo"

* * *

"Ok, dessert is set" Scott brought the lava cake to the table and Malia opened a smile. It was her favorite.

Their day had passed easily, after the small awkward moment. It was easy to fall back in their old mannerism and for a second, Malia wondered if bringing Theo was really necessary.

However, she couldn't help but feel safer by his side. He was in control and while Malia always liked to have the upper hand, Theo seemed to know what he was doing.

"And we're playing Botticelli" Kira smiled, handing out plates.

"Oh, c'mon, Kira, we know each other too well for this game" Lydia rolled her eyes, while Malia grabbed a piece of the cake for herself.

"Theo is new here and we don't see Malia in three years." Stiles answered "It'll be fun, c'mon"

"Yeah, whatever, Stilinski" Lydia smiled, nudging him on the side.

"Botticelli?" Theo repeated, frowning "What's this?"

"It's a guessing game" Malia answered, snapping his hand away when he tried to steal a bite of her plate "You pick someone famous and don't tell anyone. Just tells us the initials. We're going to ask you questions and you can only answer with yes or no"

"Whoever guesses first wins and gets to pick the next person" Scott completed.

"Well, sounds funny"

"Who wants to start?"

"Me!" Kira smiled and squeezed her eyes "Ok. The initials are MJ"

"Michael Jackson?" Scott laughed, making Kira glare at him.

"Not fair. You already know me too much."

"I do, don't I?" Scott smiled, kissing her cheek. "C'mon, pick again"

"Uhm… Ok." She rolled her eyes "And _you_ don't guess on the first try, Scott!"

"Let's keep a score" Stiles said, standing up to grab a paper and a pen "Me and Lyds, against Scott and Kira, against Malia and Theo"

"Let's crush them" Lydia opened a shark smile and high-fived with Stiles. Theo squeezed his eyes and Malia could practically sense his competitive side getting all tense.

"Alright, alright. Initials: CD" Kira smiled.

"Are you a man?" Scott asked, sitting right so she could sit on his lap.

"No"

"Are you an actress?" Lydia asked.

"No"

"Are you a singer?" Malia smiled. Kira was a little predictable.

"Yes"

"Do you sing in a Disney movie?" Scott asked and it was obvious he had already guessed.

"Yes"

"Celine Dion!" Lydia yelled, startling the rest of the table. Theo frowned and turned to Malia.

"How did she know that?" complained in a whisper.

"She's crazy about Disney movies" Malia rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, Lyds, pick a tough one" Stiles smiled, turning to his fiancée.

"Ok. Pay attention" her voice was sharp "Initials: NS"

"Are you a woman?" Theo asked.

"No"

"Are you a singer?"

"No"

"Uhm… Are you…" Stiles smiled "A writer?"

"Yes" she winked toward him.

"Are you…" Malia frowned. She hadn't ever been a fan of books. "Are you the writer of your favorite book?"

It had been a dumb question, because she wasn't anywhere close to guessing, but Stiles eyes lit up.

"Yes"

"Are you Nicholas Sparks?"

"Yes!" they high-fived again and Lydia grabbed the paper, marking another point "Stiles and Lydia two, losers zero"

"Don't celebrate before you win" Scott warned her, smiling.

"Shut up"

"Ok" Stiles smiled "I have mine. Initials: MS"

"Are you a woman?" Lydia asked.

"No"

"Are you an actor?"

"No"

"Are you a singer?"

"No

"Stiles, you're a prick" Kira complained.

"I try"

"Are you…" Malia opened a smile "Are you a character?"

"Yes"

She could feel Theo's eyes on her, but couldn't help it. The rest of them had no idea who it was and _she_ did.

"Are you…"

Stiles smiled back at her.

"Am I…?"

"Are you Maxwell Smart?"

"Yes"

"That's how you do it!" Malia yelled "Mark me a point!"

Lydia bit down an amused smile and obeyed "Your turn, Malia"

She turned for Theo "My initials are CD"

"Celine Dion?" He frowned, confused.

"No"

"Are you a man?" Kira asked.

"No"

"Are you a singer?"

"No"

"Are you an actress?" Stiles smiled. He knew it. He did.

"Yes"

"Are you blonde?"

"Yes"

"Are you in Malia's favorite movie?" why wasn't he guessing? He knew it already! Malia frowned and only then realized that Theo was staring at her like he was trying to piece a puzzle together. Stiles was letting him win.

Malia knew that, Stiles knew that and Theo did too. She could feel the frustration all over him. His arrogance was burning with annoyance.

"Are you the romantic partner of Tom Cruise on said movie?" Scott asked, having guessed already too.

"Yes"

"Are you over forty?" Lydia offered, her eyes glued to Theo's face.

"Yes"

"Are you…" Stiles was frowning now "I give up! Are you Cameron Diaz?"

"Yes" but Theo was sulking deeply and Malia couldn't enjoy the feeling.

"Another point for Stiles and me!" Lydia laughed.

And the game kept going, but Malia couldn't help but wonder if they had picked the worst game ever. Theo clearly thought so.

* * *

"Are you mad?" Malia asked, while Theo brushed his teeth on the bathroom they were sharing.

Sharing the bed hadn't been a problem, none of them were children anymore and they were just going to share it.

The problem was how quiet he had become. She could practically see the dark aura around his head.

"Why would I be?" Theo growled, coming back to the bedroom "That wasn't humiliating at all"

"I wasn't trying to humiliate you" Malia sighed, sitting on the bed "We know each other, for real, for a month, Theo. I know them for years"

"And you know Stiles for seven" He mocked.

"Nine" Malia corrected "I dated him for seven."

"Oh, great" Theo rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed, turning off his night lamp "Goodnight"

"That's stupid. We should have thought about it" Malia sighed, lying down on the bed and staring at the ceiling "What even is your favorite movie?" she asked, after a second of silence, while he lied down too.

"I don't have one" Theo mumbled, annoyed "I was too young when the Doctor recruited me. I never got to watch movies at the cinema and things like that"

"You _never_ watched a movie?" Malia whispered, shocked.

"I did" he shrugged in the dark "I just never enjoyed them"

"That's sad" she sighed.

Theo got quiet, then let out a sharp breath and stood up, turning on the light again. Opened his suitcase and pulled out his laptop.

"What are you doing?" Malia asked, while he pushed the laptop on her hands.

"Let's watch your favorite movie"

"You sure?" she questioned. Theo turned off the lights and settle by her side.

"Yes. I need to know more about you. _Details_."

"If you say so…" Malia frowned, while the desktop cleared up "Do you have a favorite color?"

"Black" Theo answered; voice still with remnants of exasperation "Yours?"

"Green" she clicked on the browser icon and typed ' _Knight and Day'._

"What's the movie about?"

"A woman who's kidnapped by a rogue spy"

"Sounds crappy"

"Sounds like you should shut up" Malia corrected, turning up the volume only enough to not wake up the couples asleep on the upstairs floor.

She felt him a little too close, but Malia didn't say anything.

"That's 'Cameron Diaz'?" He asked, eyes glued to the small screen.

"Yes"

"She's a MILF"

"Shut up" Malia complained, turning up the volume a bit more "Let's watch it"

They watched as June went to airport, her adorable awkwardness, and then Roy walked into scene.

"Only so you know, no agent is that lame." Theo laughed, while Roy and June talked on the plane.

"He's not lame"

"He is" Theo laughed "Kissing a stranger on the… _see_ " he laughed even more when June repeated Roy's phrase "Even her thinks like me"

The scenes went on. The fight, the plane crashed. Malia bit down a smile when she heard him laugh. Honest and genuine laughter.

"Did he just drug her? Because that's _romantic_ "

"He's trying to protect her"

"Still annoying" Theo complained.

"Be quiet, Theo"

"He's keeping the most important battery _ever_ in a toy?!" Theo exclaimed, four minutes later. Malia paused the movie.

"Can't you ever shut up?"

"Why?! He's fighting style is a total mess, he's _nothing_ romantic and a terrible agent!" He rolled his eyes.

"It's a movie, Theo!" Malia pushed him by the shoulder "Finish the movie by yourself. I'm going to sleep"

"No, c'mon… It's not my fault your movie makes zero sense"

"But it's your fault you're a jackass" Malia barked, pushing the laptop on his hands and turning around.

"Sensitive much? It's just a stupid movie"

"I really hate you now" Malia growled, snapping her eyes closed.

And she fell asleep before she could change her mind.

* * *

"It's orange"

"It's peach" Lydia corrected, rolling her eyes "And it compliments your skin tone"

"Compliments my skin tone?" Malia frowned, looking down the dress "Kira, are you sure about this? I look like an orange"

"You don't" Kira spied them from the changing room "You look beautiful"

"Hot" Lydia corrected.

Malia had her doubts. In Lydia, peach complimented her strawberry hairs and green eyes. She was gorgeous.

However, Malia just couldn't see herself in that dress. It wasn't ugly, but it was… girly and delicate and she was nothing like that.

"I'm still not sure about this…" Malia complained, turning before the mirror and watching the skirt lift just enough.

"Stop it" Lydia rolled her eyes "You look gorgeous, Malia. Just stop it"

"Fine" she sighed.

"Ok… What do you think?" Kira called them and Malia looked over her shoulder, turning around and smiling.

"You are…"

"… gorgeous" Lydia completed, smiling and walking toward her "It's beautiful, Kira."

And even Malia who didn't understand wedding dresses couldn't deny it. She shook her head "It's really beautiful" agreed, opening a small smile.

Kira smiled back and stared at herself in the mirror "I can't believe I'm getting married"

Malia couldn't as well. She couldn't believe her friends were all getting married, couldn't believe this was their life… She couldn't understand this normality anymore. Malia missed her friends back in Blink&Clean, missed Corey and Hayden…

She loved her friends: Kira, and Scott and Lydia and Stiles.

Nevertheless it was with a pang in her chest that Malia realized: She no longer belonged there.

* * *

Scott was a nice person to be around of. He had that warm smile and never asked more questions than Theo could answer.

Stiles, on the other hand, was insufferable.

Theo was trying hard to find out what Malia had seen on him. What made Stiles so special to make her spend seven years with him?

Stiles was sharp answers and too many questions and pure sarcasm.

Right now the three of them were trying to fix the ceiling of the barn. Just small details, but neither of them could sit around all day and Scott had brought them to help.

"So, when did you start dating her?" Stiles asked, brown eyes squeezed in something that should be curiosity, but that Theo knew was suspicion.

"Three years ago" and Theo _liked_ to say that. He was very aware that the breakup had been three years ago. He liked to be the guy who had taken Stilinski's place. Even if only pretend.

"And how did you two start dating?" Scott asked. He wasn't even paying attention, his attention entirely on the ceiling that he was trying to fix with some paste.

"Yes. How did you start dating?" Stiles agreed, handing out the equipments for his friend. Theo was holding the stairs. "You're not really her type…" something acid and bitter covered his voice and Theo didn't miss the glare Scott threw to his bestfriend.

"She started working on my building and we… we kinda of fought at the beginning…" the reality of his words was dawning on him and Theo couldn't fight down a smile "Malia's angry and bold… And then I asked her out."

"Did she say yes?"

"No" Theo shook his head, very aware of Stile's eyes on his face "She said 'no' and I kept trying and now we're here" his cell phone started to vibrate in his pocket "Hold on a second"

He took the phone and eyed the screen "I have to take this, it's work. Stiles, could you hold the stairs?"

"Yes, sure"

Stiles watched as the man walked out of the barn, cell phone pressed to his ear. "I don't like him" he announced.

"What a surprise" Scott climbed down the stairs and rolled his eyes "If I didn't know you, I'd say you're jealous"

"I'm not jealous!" He hissed "He's just… Doesn't he give you the creeps? He's weird, Scott"

"You're paranoid, Stiles" Scott smiled and sat down on a step of the stair "I think Theo is a nice guy"

"You're too nice" Stilinski rolled his eyes and tilted his head "I'm going to see with whom he's talking with…"

"No, you're not" Scott grabbed him by the shirt "Give the guy some space, Stiles"

"There's something _wrong_ with him, Scott. And I'm going to prove it!" Stiles tapped his friend's hands away from his shirt and ran toward the barn's door. He sneaked his head out and saw Theo turned away from him, kicking a rock and talking into a rapid voice.

"Calm down, I just got here… Look, I told you that need some time to think about this _arrangement"_ Theo grimaced slightly when he said the last word and almost turned around.  
Stiles cringed and felt his heart beat fasten. He hid better, but kept eavesdropping, ignoring Scott's whispers "No. Don't call me again, Malia could be around me… Fine. I'll call you later."

And that was it. There _was_ something off with him: Theo was cheating on Malia.

* * *

 **N/A: Ok, new chapter on! I hope everyone likes this one and, guys, if there's anything wrong with characterization please let me know. Read and Review? Good or bad let 'em come!**


	5. Dining Out

**Dining Out**

"Did it hurt?" Theo laughed, when Malia got out of the car with a sulk between her eyebrows. He was stepping in her personal space, but still a smile painted her lips.

After the store realization, it was nice to see someone with whom she really did fit.

"A little"

"It's going to hurt even more, hot stuff…" he smiled playfully and Malia rolled her eyes to the pet name "C'mon, we have to get dressed and go visit your father"

"I had almost forgotten about it, _jackass_ …" she sighed. Theo winked.

"That's why I'm here for"

"And here I was thinking that you were here to try and seduce me"

"Oh, that too" Theo smiled like he want to devour her and, for a second, Malia liked it. But then the moment vanished and she pushed past him, following the girls inside the house.

He followed her inside and didn't miss the possessive arm Stiles' wrapped around her shoulders. Malia frowned, confused, but let him guide her for the couch and sit her between him and Scott.

Theo scowled. He _hated_ that guy.

They started to talk about Liam, who was coming back from college for the wedding, and whoever was Liam he clearly was loved by everyone in the room.

Theo left his eyes wander to her… The way her chocolate eyes lit up, her bright smile and the frown that flashed between her eyebrows far too often.

She was beautiful. Theo knew that already, however aesthetic beauty was something… but Malia was _beautiful_. In the way that she was still too friendly with the guy who wasted seven years of her life, in how close she was of Lydia and how she leaned in Scott's warmth. Beautiful in how she forced herself to understand all of Kira' sentences, despite the girl talking too fast, and how her eyes settled on his own face from time to time and she smirked.

Theo felt his hands start to sweat and his stomach filled up with butterflies. Simply like that, like the flicker of a light, Theo realized something that had been bubbling since he met her: He was falling for her.

* * *

"Here" Theo threw the keys of Scott's car to her. McCall had been more than generous to lend his car so they could go visit Malia's father.

She glared at the keys in her hands like they were burning and threw them back at him "I don't drive"

"You do" Theo frowned, leaning against the car "I've seen you driving before"

"Well… I don't drive when I can avoid it" she rolled her eyes and entered the passenger side, ignoring the confusion on his face. Theo entered the driver's side and watched as she turned off the radio. Silence was nice too, he guessed.

After good five minutes of it, eyeing the twilight illuminated road, he turned around slightly "So, why don't you like to drive?"

"It's none of your business"

"Ouch" he grimaced sarcastically, pretending that her blow didn't hurt more than it should. Malia raised an eyebrow and cocked a side smile.

"Don't be so sensitive"

"Don't be so rude, then" Theo barked back, focusing back on the road. He heard her sigh and observed as she turned just a little toward him.

"When I was nine I got in a car crash with my mother and sister" Malia explained, her voice getting low and lost "Only I survived. I'm not a fan of driving, or cars in general"

"I'm sorry" the words fell from Theo's mouth and her eyes widened enough to show him that Malia had heard the genuine concern in his voice.

"It's ok" she shrugged "It's been almost twenty years, I'm fine"

Theo could have answered a myriad of things, but instead he took a hand from the wheel and offered her. Her fingers were hesitant, but Malia grabbed it anyways and Theo intertwined his fingers on hers, pressing her hand only sufficiently for comfort or, at least, to share the idea that he was there for her.

"Remember: He likes to be called Mr. Tate" she said, letting go of him the second Theo entered her father's street "Don't talk about my mother or sister or anything."

"So I'm just here to stand still and look pretty?" He parked the car.

"Shut up" she rolled her eyes and turned around to face him. Theo smiled and fixed a hair behind her ear "Don't get nervous. I can handle him"

"Can you?" Malia sighed, walking to the door and ringing the doorbell. He stepped closer to her, fixing his body language to be open and intimate and waited for the door to open.

Henry Tate didn't look like his daughter at all. However, there was something on the almost wild calmness of him that was all over her. During the last years Theo had thought she had inherited it from Desert Wolf, but no… it was Henry written in her mannerisms.

He didn't say anything when stepped out of the house, only opened his arms and wrapped them around Malia. She pressed her face in his chest, closing her eyes and taking sharp breaths that Theo could pinpoint like tears being holdback.

Raeken felt like an intruder. He felt like a liar for the first time, watching that clear intimacy where he would never belong in.

"You must be Theo" Henry said, not letting go of his daughter, but raising a hand. Theo shook it.

"Yes, sir."

"Come on in" Henry stepped aside; Malia still wrapped around his waist, and made a headshake for Theo to walk in.

Suddenly, Theo wasn't so sure if he could handle it.

* * *

"So you did propose to her" Henry said, glaring at the ring in Malia's finger. She blushed furiously and stepped closer to Theo.

"I couldn't wait any longer" Theo smiled and even if he was lying, it felt true in his mouth.

"Good" Henry guided them to the table, where the dinner was served "Malia, grab us a bottle of wine, will you?"

"Sure, dad"

She left them alone in the dining room and Theo wanted to disappear.

"So, how did you two meet?"

"Dad, no interrogatory, please!" Malia called from the kitchen. Theo smiled. She was getting used to lying effortlessly.

"I'm not interrogating him, Malia!" Henry rolled his eyes "Are you going to web my daughter in a long engagement and then dump her?" he was blunt and Theo lost all of his smarty comments.

"What? No!"

"Henry Tate, stop it" she complained, coming back for the dining room and putting the wine bottle on the table "Theo is nice, dad"

"I'm not playing with your daughter, Mr. Tate"

"That's what I'll judge" Henry rolled his eyes "Let's eat!"

Malia was biting down an amused smile the entire dinner. With his blunt and almost funny questions, Henry had undone Theo completely. There was no trace of his control or calm. No trace of his amazing acting skills.

All Theo did was try to answer the questions - "How did you meet?" "Why did you dislike her in the first moment?" "When are you getting married?" "I'm not going to wait another three years for my daughter to visit me again. _Am I_?" – in the best way that he could. Malia didn't miss how Henry looked a little offended with her for not visiting sooner.

Dinner came and went and her father finally settled when his doubts were sedated. "Malia, grab me your album, why not?" Henry asked her and she turned a deep shade of red.

"Dad, no"

"Dad, _yes_. Go" he rolled his eyes.

Theo saw her sigh and walk to the other room and Henry turned for him "She was adorable when little, you're going to see it"

"I bet she was" Theo smiled, feeling domestic happiness bubble in his chest.

"Dad… I'm not finding it!"

"Try a little more to the left!" Mr. Tate leaned in Theo's direction "I like you, boy. I think I do, at least" he whispered.

Raeken's face flushed. It was the most basic compliment he could ever had received, but still the most important one. "Thank you, sir"

"Don't break her heart, Theo. She's been through enough"

"I won't" he promised. And that was a promise Theo intended to keep, even if he didn't even have her heart to break "I promise, sir"

"Thank you"

"Here" Malia brought a red album back. She frowned "Am I interrupting something?"

"No" they said in unison.

She squeezed her eyes in suspicion, but brought the album back to the table and put in front of her, between the men. Henry pushed his chair closer and opened it.

"This one is Malia when she was one years old…" he started, hazel eyes getting all nostalgic and happy.

Theo loved it. He _loved_ to be let on this deep and secret part of her life, to truly share something only her "old life friends" did.

She had been a small child, a little shorter than the rest, and skinny with bony knees. He smiled to ten year old Malia, in her judo outfit. "You were the _cutest_ …" he whispered in her ear and she glared at him, left hand finding its way under the table to his thigh and squeezing it in annoyance. Her touch sent a shiver down his spine.

"Shut up" Malia growled, rolling her eyes at him. Theo smiled and took her hand between his "Never"

* * *

"If you take three more years to come back and visit me, Malia, I'm going to Washington and kidnapping you" Henry threatened when they went to the door. She smiled.

"I won't, Dad" whispered, hugging him tightly. Henry kissed her hairs.

"You better, little girl"

Malia felt something shatter in her chest. She hadn't been 'little girl' in a long time. She pulled away and smiled "I'll see you at the wedding, ok?"

"Ok" Mr. Tate pressed another kiss to her forehead and let her go. He turned for Theo "It was a pleasure to meet you, boy"

"It was nice meeting you too, sir" Theo shook his hand, sharing a secret smile.

Malia grabbed him by the hand and pulled him to the car, waving one last time to her father.

"He liked you" she said, relieved, while Theo drove back. He grinned "He did, didn't he?"

"Don't get cocky" Malia laughed, nudging him on the side. His cell phone started to ring and Theo grabbed it, taking his eyes from the road for a second to see it.

"I'll have to call it back" Theo mumbled, pulling the car to a pharmacy.

"You promised you wouldn't work during this weekend, Theo" Malia complained.

"I know. I'll just clear up something with Donovan" he rolled his eyes and parked the car. Malia got out, she didn't want to hear him talk about killing people.

"Fine. I'll get me a bottle of water"

The pharmacy was bright lighted and Malia blinked a few times to locate herself, seeing the refrigerator across the room and walking toward it.

She was grabbing a bottle when heard a familiar laughter. Malia looked over her shoulder and saw a redhead three shelters away. However, the man with Lydia wasn't Stiles.

Curious, Malia abandoned her bottle of water and tip toed closer to them.

Deputy Parrish looked handsome as always, hand in hand with Lydia and frowning deeply to the object in his hands. "Maybe we should take another one" he mumbled. Lydia rolled her eyes and raised the small basket that she had in hand.

" _Another one_? Jordan, we already have five"

"Another pregnancy test won't hurt, Lyds"

"I don't even have that much pee" she smiled, getting in her tiptoes to kiss his cheek "We have more than enough here, Deputy"

Malia let out a small gasp, in shock. Lydia was pregnant? From Jordan?! What the hell was going on?! She turned around to leave, run out of the store, but in her hurry she hit a shelter and a collection of pills' bottles hit the floor.

"Malia?" Lydia called, looking to where the noise had come from.

Shit, shit, shit…

"Hi" Malia sighed, trying to organize the bottles she had dropped.

"Malia" Lydia went to help, but then she stopped, seeing clearly Malia's eyes in her basket.

"You're pregnant?"

"That's what we're going to find out" Parrish smiled, bending down and helping Malia.

"I'm… Does Stiles know?" Malia asked, standing up and taking a step back. How could they be so cynical about it?!

"Uhm…" Lydia frowned "I'll tell him if it's positive"

And if it was negative she was going to keep on lying to him?! Cheating on him?!

"Nice" Malia hissed sarcastically, turning around.

"Malia, wait!" Lydia grabbed her by the hand "Look, we're not sure yet… Could you please keep it a secret? All of this, just for now?"

"Just for now?" Malia frowned. Maybe she was going to tell him, Lydia wasn't a bad person… right?

"Yes"

"Ok… I have to go. Theo is waiting me" she mumbled, undoing Lydia's hold around her wrist and running out of the store.

Theo was leaning against the door and he opened a smile "Where's the water you were going to buy?" asked, when Malia darted past him and entered the car.

"I forgot"

"You… Are you mad with me? Because of the Donovan thing?" Theo questioned, entering the car and closing the door.

"No"

"It doesn't seem like it" He frowned "What's wrong?"

"It's none of your business, Raeken! Just drive already!"

His face, that until then had been concerned and soft, lost all forms of niceness and went pale "Fine" his voice sharp like broken glass.

She wanted to apologize. However, her mind was a mile per hour. Malia couldn't believe Lydia was cheating on Stiles. They seemed so… so in love, how could she?

They got out of the car in silence. Malia went to the bathroom to change clothes and brush her teeth and she stared at her own face in the mirror… Theo hadn't done anything wrong, he didn't deserve her anger.

She got out of the bathroom to apologize, or try to, but he was already asleep. All the wine had caught up and Theo's face was burrowed in her pillow and he had passed out with the lights turned on yet.

Malia smiled a little and turned off the lights, sitting on the bed and pushing him only enough so she could have her own pillow. He mumbled something in his sleep and she turned to face him.

He was _handsome_ , Malia decided. She traced the contours of his eyebrows (not frowned in his sleep) and of his nose. "I think I like you…" she whispered in the dark, running her fingers through his hair.

Theo turned away and Malia snuggled closer. She pressed her face in the back of his shirt and closed her eyes, willing sleep to come and relaxing with his perfume even without trying.

"I think I like you way too much…"

* * *

 **N/A: Things are getting heated and I hope everyone is liking! Please, review?**


	6. Hand in Hand

**Hand in Hand**

"Theo"

"Theo" Malia called in a whisper, trying to untangle herself from his hold. She had fallen asleep with him turning his back at her, her chest pressed against his back in a makeshift of the spooning position.

Somehow, they had ended up completely tangled on each other in the morning. Theo had a hand in her hair and his face was buried in her neck. Her arms, until then had been around his waist and their legs were so wrapped up in sheets that Malia just couldn't move hers. His weigh was all over her and there was something a little too stiff pressed in the lower part of her stomach.

"Raeken, c'mon, get off of me" she called again, her voice growing louder and more annoyed. He mumbled something and pulled her closer. "I swear, if this is some kind of prank…" the threat died in her mouth, as his jaw caressed her neck and she could feel his scruff against her skin. She forced down a shiver.  
He opened his eyes slowly, unfocused "Malia?" called, unsure and a little asleep.

And his eyes were blue. From this up close she could see there was no trace of green on them, like she had thought, but they were a grayish tone of blue.

"Get off of me, Theo" Malia answered, pushing him again. He rolled to the side, frowning and burrowing his head on the pillows again.

Fifteen minutes later and she sat by his side on the bed and shook him awake once again. The shower water sprinkled from her hairs to his face and Theo frowned against it and opened his eyes "What do you want?" mumbled grumpily. Malia bit down a smile.

"You can't sleep all day, Raeken"

"Why not?" He closed his eyes again.

"Because is disrespectful" Malia nudged him again "C'mon, get up"

Theo opened a small smile, sleepily "I could get used to waking up like that"

"You're going to get used to my fist in your face, jackass. Wake up, everyone must be asking where we are by now" she rolled her eyes, pushing him again.

"They'll just figure out that we were having sex"

"In your dreams" Malia bit back.  
Only for him to open those bright eyes of his and smile smoothly "Yes. In my dreams we do"

She turned bright red; the memory of him pressed against her still too fresh, and stood up "I'll come back in fifteen minutes. If you're not up by then, I'll kill you"

"I'm up right now" he winked and Malia _really hated_ his sexual innuendos.

"Are you sure? Because I could barely feel it earlier" she smiled sweetly, walking out of the bedroom while indignation spread across his face.

She followed the noise of cutlery and laughter and entered the kitchen. A man was propped against the fridge, smiling, and Malia couldn't even remember his smile. It had been years since she last saw Derek Hale.

"Derek?"

"Malia" his voice wasn't coated in excitement but there was warmth in it and Malia smiled back. She didn't know whether to cross the kitchen to hug him or not. They had never been close. But he was her cousin, now more than ever, and she liked him.

"What, no hello for me?"

Before she could decide what to do about the actual situation, Malia turned to the voice's owner and felt her cheeks hurt with a huge smile "I didn't even miss you" she joked, rolling her eyes.

Liam stood up and huffed, walking toward her and hugging Malia before she could do anything "Of course you didn't" he whispered in her hair and Malia closed her eyes and hugged him back.

She was then hastily pushed to the big table and shoved sit between Liam and Kira. Her eyes wandered to Derek, who was still smiling and laughing quietly here and there from a comment Stiles made among bites of the breakfast.

Malia turned to Liam, who was babbling away about college while Scott made random remarks that reminded her too much of a parent. Being the younger one of their group of friends, Liam had been almost adopted by Scott and Stiles. It was a current joke in her head, at least.

"You got married?" Liam grabbed her hand, mouth full of pancakes, while he stared at the engagement ring in her finger.

Malia blushed "Not yet" she lied, feeling something curl up in her mouth. Lying to Liam tasted worse than lying to everyone else… he was too much naïve and Malia cared more than she should about his innocence.

"By the way, where's Theo?" Lydia asked, leaning over to grab the juice's jar.

"Asleep. He had too much wine last night" Malia answered, feeling her entire body tense. The night before came back with a flash and she wanted to get out of there. She couldn't stay there and look in Stiles face, knowing that Lydia was cheating on him. Even if Malia liked Lydia, she just couldn't lie like that… Not even more lies… "Scott?"

"Yes?" He was laughing about something that Stiles had said and his voice was breathless.

"Can we borrow your car again? I want to show Theo some important places of Beacon Hills"

"Yeah, sure"

"But come back before lunch, we're rehearsing how the wedding will go, ok?" Kira mumbled from his side, blinking sleepily.  
Malia stood up "Sure. Excuse me guys, I'll try waking him up again"

She entered their bedroom without knocking, her mind away to what she was going to if Raeken was still in bed, and was immediately face by a vision of a very naked Theo, holding a towel and a gun. "Oh shit!" Malia exclaimed, turning around "Sorry"

"You should be. I almost blew up your head!" Theo barked back and she could hear as clothes were shuffled around.

"Didn't I tell you to get rid of that thing?" Malia complained, annoyed that she had embarrassed herself.

"You just entered an assassin's room. _Without_ _knocking._ You startled me!"

Malia rolled her eyes and stared a point in the ceiling.

"I'm dressed, you can turn around"

"You said you were dressed" Malia pointed out, when she turned around, glaring at his nude chest. She couldn't find enough strength to be mad at him, only mild annoyed by his childish mannerisms.

"I am" Theo rolled his eyes and dug into his bag, searching for a shirt.

"Fine" Malia had more important topics in mind than his nakedness - even if her eyes kept going back to his muscles. "We've been more or less friendly for the last month, right?"

"Sure" Theo picked up a white shirt and dressed it "Why?"

"You... you know more about my personal life than my family does now... so I guess it makes us _friends_ …Right?" It hadn't ever been easy for her to make friends and still the word sounded bitter in her mouth. She didn't know what she wanted Theo to be, but 'friend' simply wasn't it.

"Yes, of course" He opened a smile and sat by her side. Malia felt a small smile spread across her face even if she didn't want it to. "Why are you saying this?"

"Because… I was rude to you yesterday's night-"

"Don't apologize-" He tried to cut her off. Theo had been rude so many times; he couldn't really believe she was apologizing just for snapping at him.

"I want to. We're friends now and I'm… I've never been good at this. I want to show something, as an apology"

He tilted an eyebrow "Show me something?"

"A place" Malia stood up and walked to the door "So… Are you coming or not?"

* * *

"Are you sure you aren't lost?" Theo repeated, eyeing the forest suspiciously. She took a deep breath and turned to face him. However, Malia misjudged his soft steps and he was closer than she had thought.  
"Hey you…" He opened a smooth smile when she all but invaded his personal space.

"I'm not lost." Malia growled, refusing to step back "Now stop complaining… Aren't you a super fit assassin?" she turned around and went back to leading them.

"Government enemies tend to hide in penthouses, not _forests…"_ Theo grumbled, stepping on a branch.  
She rolled her eyes at him and kept walking, smiling a little when she saw the contours of the cave.

"We're here"

The entry was covered in weeds and ivies and Malia grabbed him by the arm, pushing the wild vegetations away and guiding Theo inside.

"We're… in a cave"

"Yes" Malia looked around and sat down on the dirty ground "When… When my sister and mother died, they couldn't find their bodies… Or me"

Theo felt his heart skip a beat. She was trusting on him… He couldn't remember the last time someone had being that honest with him. No ulterior motives, just the sheer simplicity that they had a connection. Something wild in his chest matched the fury in her eyes and Malia knew that too.

He sat down quietly by her side and listened.

"They found their corpses in the forest, mauled by coyotes… And two days after the accident they found me here." Malia stared at the ground "I had my sister's doll with me… It's been years but I can still remember her playing with it"

"Did… Didn't you get hurt?" Theo was mesmerized by her story. The lost girl in the forest… It fitted Malia like the town wouldn't ever be able to.

"I did… I had coyotes' bites on me… and was super traumatized" Malia smiled "But this is still the safest place in Beacon Hills for me. It's part of me, you know?"

"No" Theo shook his head. He couldn't understand being so attached to a place. All his life he had been on the run or just plain moving away… Theo had never grown roots anywhere; the closest place to being 'home' for him was the Blink&Clean building. "But I think can try to understand you"

She raised her eyes and smiled calmly and lied down on the ground, staring at the cave's roof.

"You remind me of her…" Theo hadn't ever been keen of sharing secrets. However, Malia had opened herself in such a way, that he felt like there would be no better answer than to return it "Anna"

"Who was Anna?" she didn't turn to look at him and Theo lied down by her side, staring at the dirty stone covered in vegetation that devoured everything.

"She was… my…" the word wouldn't come out. He couldn't say it again, his tongue curling in his mouth.

"Did you love her?" Malia interrupted. She didn't need to know who 'Anna' had been. Maybe his relative, lover or friend… It didn't matter.

"Yes" Theo smiled a little. It had been years, decades, he hadn't thought of her and, for the first time, he didn't feel sick doing so "She was a survivor… like you. Until the end."

"Did she die?" Her hand wrapped around his. Not gentle, just warm and _there_ and Theo closed his eyes under her touch.

"Yes"

Malia felt his fingers intertwine with hers. They were close enough for her to feel the calm pulsation of his blood in his wrist. "It stops hurting, Theo. It heals" she whispered "One day she'll be nothing but a fond memory."

"She will never be fond" Theo sighed, his hand letting go of hers "We have to go" he sat up and the streaks of sunlight highlighted the sharp contours of his scowl.

"Ok" Malia stood up, dusting off her jeans. She felt his hand on her wrist and Theo stepped closer to her.

"Thank you for showing me this" the softness of their small moment had vanished from his face, however his pupils were still too wide for Malia to believe he had went back to being indifferent.

"No… Thank _you"_ She answered, pulling her hand from his hold like it was burning. A shiver ran up her arm and she started to walk toward the door, running away from his flaming gaze.

* * *

"Can I talk with you?" Stiles asked quietly, even if his eyes weren't in Malia's face, but in Theo's.

"Yes, fi-" but before she could finish her sentence Lydia grabbed her by the hand and started pulling Malia away "C'mon, you both took long enough in your ' _important place's tour_ '… We're just waiting for you to have lunch" the redhead threw them a dirty wink and Malia rolled her eyes.

"I guess I'll talk to you later" Stiles mumbled before following them.

She was pulled to the garden and shoved sit between Theo and Scott and was soon swallowed by the talking and the laughter. At her side, Theo had engaged on a forced conversation with Derek, who was clearly not impressed by Raeken's amount of sympathy.

"So, Liam, how's college?"

"Oh it's fine… Coach thinks I can make it to United Capital Crash" he shrugged about his lacrosse team "Do you guys remember Brett?"

"Talbot?"

"The one you wouldn't stop talking about how annoying he was?"

"Yeah. He's still insufferable" Liam rolled his eyes and stuffed his mouth with a forkful "He's always around me now!"

"Why?" Scott sounded amused.

"Because he keeps hitting on Mason and my moron best friend won't pick up the hints! And now we're in this super awkward situation…"

"Ah, that's cute" Kira cooed, making Liam glare at her.  
"No, it's not! I don't want that jerk around Mason! He'll just use him and then leave!" the younger one exclaimed, annoyed.

"Don't you think you're being a little inconsiderate? I mean, Mason is a grown adult and he can make his own decisions" Lydia shot him a patronizing look and Liam fumed.  
"Oh yeah, that what you _say_ … But he's super naïve and Brett is arrogant and a player and shit… I don't like him around Mason"

"I think Liam is right" Stiles offered from his spot by Lydia's side. He was playing with his food and there was a frown between his eyebrows.

"Really, Stiles?" Derek interrupted, deciding that he no longer cared to engage Theo's talking and whatever Stilinski was talking about, was much more interesting.

"Yeah, if you're friend is being fooled, it's your obligation to tell them! C'mon, protecting friends, protecting each other, right?" Stiles rolled his eyes, but his voice was sharp and cold "I mean, if it was me being played I'd like to know! And if it was someone else, I'd obviously tell them!"

Malia tensed up with his words. Of course he suspected, there was no way he wouldn't…

"Are you ok?" Theo whispered under his breath, his entire body language turning for her, except for the eyes. They were stuck on Stilinski's face.

"I'm fine"

The rest of the lunch passed as blur. Her heart drumming in her ears the entire time and she couldn't focus not even when Kira started explaining how they would walk the aisle and stand in the altar.

"I'll help with the dishes" Theo offered, and she gravitated around him, gathering the cups and bringing them inside the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" He asked, starting to wash by hand the plates. Malia blinked a few times, not used to how domestic he looked in that moment.  
"Nothing is wrong" she grabbed a cloth to start drying the dishes he was washing.

"Yeah, sure…" Theo rolled his eyes sarcastically and handed her a plate "You know what I'd really like?"

"What?"

Stiles passed by the kitchen's door with Derek and went up the stairs… Lydia walked right after him, but instead parted ways to the living room, being followed by Liam.  
"I'd like to take you out on a date. A real one, what do you think?"

"I… I think I have to go" Malia sighed, pushing the cloth in his hands and running out of the kitchen.  
She was going to tell him. Fuck keeping secrets for Lydia, who clearly hadn't told him yet. Malia had given her more than enough time. It wasn't fair with Stiles, not him who had always been so in love with the redhead…

She entered the second floor that she still hadn't visited and entered the only room with a closed door. "Stiles, I need to…" Malia started saying, opening the door without thinking. She looked up and blinked, in shock, before letting out a small squeal "What… What is it?!"

Stiles pulled apart from Derek in a hurry and blushed furiously "Ah, Malia, uh… what do you want?"  
"What… You and… Derek? What?!" She mumbled, still blinking like the vision would dissolve in a mirage.

"Uhm… You already knew about us, Malia…" Stiles frowned, while Derek glared the floor, not having the strength to face his cousin "…You even congratulated me for the engagement…"

 _Engagement?… Stiles was engaged to someone who wasn't Lydia?!_

"I…" completely against her will, as humiliation and the sinking realization that she had been replaced took over, Malia gulped down the tears "I'll just go…"  
She turned back, ignoring Stiles and Derek calling her name and ran downstairs.  
"Malia!" Theo called, when he saw her crying, but she darted past him and ran outside the house.

He looked up in time to see Stiles running down the stairs, with Derek in his heels. "What did you do to her?!" Theo barked, getting in the gateway before Stilinski could run past him.

"Get out of my way!" Stiles tried to push him away, but Raeken was stronger and angrier.

"You made her cry! You are _not_ going after my fiancée after you made her cry, you scrawny bastard!" Theo growled, pushing him by the chest. Hitting Stiles, even if only gently, felt good… Shit, Theo hadn't been aware of how annoyed he was by the other man existence until then.

"Get away from him!" Derek stepped before Stiles, his green eyes dark and furious " _Stiles_ didn't make her cry, so stop acting like an asshole."

"Oh, I'm the asshole?! Your little friend over there has been hitting on Malia since we got here, and I'm the asshole? He's hitting on my girl despite both of them being engaged and I'm the dick here?! And now Malia is crying and you want me to believe it was not _Stiles'_ fault?!"

"I haven't been hitting on her! I was treating her nicely, like _anyone_ should!" Stiles pushed Derek out of the way, facing Theo with his entire wrath "Unlike some other people, I care about Malia!"

"What's that even supposed to mean?!" Theo barked back, only for Stilinski to shove a finger on his face.

"You've been cheating on her, Raeken! You think I didn't notice? Your suspicious little calls when she's away, or better yet ' _why are you calling me, Malia could be around_ '!" Stiles mocked his voice and Theo grabbed him by the shirt.

"You know _shit_ about my personal life"

"What's going on here?" Malia's question interrupted before Theo could throw Stiles against a wall or be punched by Derek. The rest of the group was standing on the doorway to the living room, gaping at them.

"Tell her!" Stiles yelled, pulling away from Theo's weakening hold "Tell her what a cheating asshole you are. Explain the mysterious calls and the ' _don't call me again, Malia could be nearby'_. Go for it!" he was using his hands to talk and his face was deadly white with anger.

Theo turned toward her, meeting Malia's confused gaze. Her eyes were reddish from crying but aside from that, she was totally pulled together.  
"What's he talking about, Theo?"

She knew he wasn't cheating on her. It wasn't even a possibility, they weren't a real couple. But despite of whatever Stiles was accusing him off, Theo was clearly hiding something.

"I can explain"

"Of course he can!" Stiles sniggered, while Derek rested a hand on his shoulder and started to pull him a way "Don't believe a word that comes out of his mouth, Malia! Don't trust him!"

"Let me explain…" Theo ignored the yells, his eyes soft and not terrified at all "It's not like Stilinski is telling you"

"Ok…" she shook her head, grabbing him by the arm and pulling Theo out of the group's sight. "It's ok" Malia whispered, before opening the bedroom's door and pushing him inside. However, despite her words, something black and heavy curled up in her chest. It wasn't ok… There was someone else and it wasn't her.

Malia shook her thoughts away and locked the door  
"Fine. Now explain: what the hell was that, Theo?"

* * *

 **N/A: Thanks for everyone who's commenting, following and reading! Hopefully, you all will like this chapter!**


	7. Grind On Me (Until Your Body Gets Weak)

**N/A:** Quick note before the chapter, people who are squirked by sterek, _DON'T WORRY_. This is a maleo story and the only romantic pairing I'm focusing on, it's them. Ok, now let's get going.

* * *

 **Grind On Me**

 **(Until Your Body Gets Weak)**

He sighed and sat on the bed "Look, I just didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get worried that I was unfocused on the plan…"

"Didn't tell me what?" Malia crossed her arms and leaned against the door.

"I've been helping Donovan with a case, ok? That's why I didn't want him to call while you were around, that's why I said all those things"

"But you're not on a case, right?" Malia squeezed her eyes at him. She couldn't have him murdering people around Beacon Hills.

"I'm not on a case, I swear" Theo raised his hands as if to prove his innocence "Trust me"

"Ok" she sighed and walked over, sitting by his side "Promise me you won't leave me in this mess, Theo, promise"

"I promise" He grabbed her hand and didn't take it away when she startled under his touch "Tell me why you were crying."

Malia felt a lump in her throat. Could she tell him without making a fool of herself?  
"When Stiles and I broke up… I've always thought it was because of Lydia. Because he was in love with her still…" Her eyes filled up with tears again, but she closed them and forced her voice to stay still "I convinced myself that we just didn't work because it was _her_ , his… his childhood love, the one he would always care too much about. But…"

Theo sighed and passed an arm around her shoulders, letting her talk "But now I think the problem wasn't him, you know? Maybe our relationship wasn't moving forward because of _me._ He never got together with her, despite our break up, Theo. I… I thought the problem was him, but the problem was _me…"_ She stopped talking suddenly, eyes closed and her small body leaning against his.

Theo took a deep breath and brushed her hairs slowly "It wasn't you, Malia… You're… You're incredible. If you two didn't work… was because it just wasn't meant to be. It had nothing to do with you"

"You think?" She raised her head to look at him and he looked down in her humid eyes.  
"I know" Theo smiled, holding her tighter.

Malia turned in his arms to face him and before Theo could know what was going on, she had pulled him in a tight hug. He let out a small gasp, surprised, before drowning himself in her scent, in her skin…  
Theo Raeken hadn't ever had a home. But Malia's arms were the closest thing he had ever experienced of one.

He pulled away first, uneasy by the feeling spreading across his chest and stomach. She passed a hand over her face "I need to talk with Stiles… Explain myself…"

"I'm not apologizing"

Malia bit down a smile. Rarely ever she had seen someone stand up for her that way. He had been furious with the idea of Stiles upsetting her and even if Malia thought it had been uncalled for, she couldn't help but like the openness of his anger.

"I'm not asking you do" Malia stood up "Let me handle him, ok?"

"Fine by me"

She closed the door softly and rested against it for a moment. Forcing the sinking feeling of liking him to go away.  
Malia shook her head as if to scare the thoughts and walked toward the living room.

Stiles was sitting between Derek and Lydia and Malia could see why she had gotten so confused. Lydia and he shared a connection she couldn't begin to understand.

"Can I talk with you, Stiles?"

"Sure" He followed her outside, his hands tapping nervously against his thigh "Did you talk with him?"

"Yes" She sighed "Look, Stiles… I trust him, ok? I believe him"

"That's so much bullshit and you know it, Malia" He rolled his eyes "He was talking on the phone with someone else in that sneaky way, you know? He's cheating on you"

"Stiles, _please_ " She crossed her arms "I'm not here to talk about Theo."

"Fine" He looked like a petulant child "What do you want to talk about?"

"I… I just wanted to apologize… For reacting the way I did." She took her eyes from a spot behind his head and looked at him "I got used to thinking the reason behind our breakup was Lydia… I guess seeing someone else taking my place, and this person not being your epic crush, made me realize how… How much of a mistake we were."

"Nobody will ever take your place, Malia" Stiles frowned "You were my first girlfriend, I can't replace you"

She didn't have an answer for that. Instead, Malia took a step forward and hugged him tight. He hugged her back, arms around her torso and Malia let herself feel small and breakable.

"You know I'll never stop loving you, right?" He whispered in her hairs, hiding his face and much probably the boyish blush spreading across his cheeks. Malia smiled in his shoulder.

"I love you too"

Stiles let her go and sighed "Now, about Theo… He doesn't love you, Malia. I'm telling you because I do"

"I don't believe you" _I know and I don't care_. She shrugged "Love is trust, isn't it? You always said that"

And he didn't have to answer. Better yet, Stiles knew it was useless. Because even if Malia gave him to cold shoulder and played nonchalant, he could see it crystal clear: She was in love with him… There was still something off about those two, but Malia was clearly falling or fallen for Theo Raeken already.

"We should go inside; I have to apologize to Derek"

"You don't. He's fine"

"No" Malia sighed "He's my cousin, I'm not going to throw a tantrum when I discover he's engaged and not even apologize for it."

They entered the house and Stiles quickly left with a half excuse, going to the kitchen where they could hear Scott and Lydia laughing. Malia walked to the living room and sat by Derek's side, who was still patiently waiting for his fiancée to come back and explain what the hell was going on.

"So…" her words got caught in her mouth. They had never been close, he had always seemed too much rough and stoic. Malia was a blunt soul herself and she needed smoother people around her to engage in a conversation. "I'm sorry"

"I should have told you"

"No, it's fine" she shrugged, trying to get a smile out of him "It's ok, Der… Derek" Malia had heard the nickname fall from Stiles' and Cora's lips far too much, but it felt foreigner in her mouth and she regretted it immediately "I'm the one who's sorry"

"It's alright"

They fell on an uncomfortable silence and Malia stared at her feet. "Congrats for the engagement" She sighed, fighting the desire to get up and ran away.  
Derek opened a small smile and nudged her on the side, making Malia smile back slightly.

"Hey, what do you… Oh, sorry" Kira stopped whatever she was going to say, still full of energy, blushing. "I'm interrupting, I'll just go…"

"No, it's ok" Malia said, a little too fast. Derek didn't look offended. "What's up?"

"Uhm… We were thinking about going to a club tonight. You know, since the wedding is tomorrow and I'm not sure I have nerves anymore…" her voice vanished and she stared at them expectantly.

Derek frowned "You sure you want to be hangover in your wedding day?"

"Oh, I won't drink…" Kira shrugged "But dancing would be nice" she threw Malia a playful wink and the girl rolled her eyes. Malia could still remember the first time she danced with Kira, how stiff and shy her friend had been.  
She crossed her hands nervously and then sighed "Scott and Theo already said yes. Lydia is already changing"

Oh great.

* * *

"How was it?" Theo asked, after Malia finished closing her jeans and opened the door to let the steam out. She started to brush her teeth, while Raeken walked in the small bathroom and grabbed his own toothbrush, sitting on the closed toilet and watching her carefully, like Malia was some small prey he wanted for dinner.

"Nice." She spat on the sink "Derek didn't yell at me, so I guess it was nice"

He raised an eyebrow and spoke with his mouth full of toothpaste "He's nice like that?"

Malia rolled her eyes and opened the faucet, washing her mouth. She looked up between some wet hairs and smiled "No, he's nice. A little quiet, but… I like him"

Theo didn't comment, he only stood up and pushed her gently to the side, cleaning his mouth. Malia didn't move, she rested against the wall and observed him tidy up himself mechanically. She felt like a small thing, spying on a very private moment.

"What are you staring at, Tate?" Theo laughed, when realized her eyes were glued to his face. She thought about making a mean comment about how much gel hair he used – really, his hair was so much nicer when without all that froufrou on it… Like in the morning, when he was tangled on her – or about the amount of time he took trying to be even more handsome, only to end up masking traits she liked – his hair, the scruff he shaved, the perfume he wore and ended up hiding his natural smell of clean clothes and earth after the rain.

Instead, Malia raised a hand and brushed his hair back, grimacing slightly to the gel texture and cleaning it on the towel hanging carelessly on his shoulder "Are you going to let me tidy up by myself anytime soon or should I hit Lydia's bathroom, Raeken?"

"I have to look pretty for my lady, Tate" he opened a mischievous smile and Malia fought a smirk. She shoved him away from the mirror and took his place.

"You look pretty enough, get out"

" _Pretty_ enough…" Theo put one arm at each side of her torso and stepped closer, making her press against the sink and drop the hairbrush on the floor. What was he doing?! "… For you?" He was too close… The sarcasm of the first two words vanished and his voice got low and tense, like a growl, which made her body ache.

Malia breathed in his perfume, feeling a little dizzy with the heavy smell and with him invading her personal space. She put a hand on his chest to push him away, but noticed the dancing light in his eyes. He was having fun. Two could play this game.

She pulled him closer by the shirt, wrinkling it, and let the hand drop to his arm, a thumb caressing gently his skin and seeing as goosebumps surfaced and made Theo start to pull away. He didn't, though. His pupils were huge in grey-blue iris and Theo forced himself to not drop his gaze. He wasn't even daring to breath and Malia smiled like a lioness, knowing she had full control of the situation.

"We still have to leave in ten minutes" She whispered, and watched as Theo broke eye contact and let his eyes drop to her lips. He licked his own, suddenly dry, lips. No smarty remark. "I think you should go" the words came out stiff, neither Malia wanted to say it nor Theo wanted to hear it. He took a second too long to understand it and pulled away slowly, like his muscles had forgot how to work.

Malia closed the door after he left, the heavy silence sitting in the bathroom. She pressed her back against the door and breathed it, smiling without thinking, the blood still ringing in her ears.

* * *

"What's is this place?" Malia whispered to herself, while the rest of them got out of the cars.

 _Sinema_ was a far too fancy night club for the forgotten place that was Beacon Hills. She couldn't remember ever going there when she still lived in the town.

"Lydia wasn't kidding when she said she knew how to party" Theo mumbled by her side. Malia turned to look at him and smiled when she saw the glee of mischief and happiness in his eyes.

"C'mon, let's get inside" She grabbed him by the arm and started to follow her group of friends. Theo pulled his arm from her fingers and instead intertwined their hands. His touch was electric.

"Oh, they have alcohol. Thanks god" Malia said, when her eyes immediately found the bar.

"I propose… a toast" Theo smiled, the ever changing lights reflecting in his face. Malia rolled her eyes, but sat down on the chair he was offering and nodded slightly in agreement "What are we toasting for?" she said, when Theo handed her a dose of whiskey.

"Uhm…" he pretended to be deep in thoughts "How about… Our first date?"

"Is this our first date?" Malia smiled against her will. She _liked_ the idea of him genuinely wanting to hang out with her. Of him wanting whatever they shared to be truer and deeper.

"Yes, yes it is" his voice was firm, but an awkward blush spread across his cheeks nonetheless. He looked adorable and she completely forgot who was he or the horrible things he might have done in the past.  
"Then cheers!" Malia answered, tapping her glass against his and downing it without thinking. She fought with a grimace, the bitter liquid burning her throat. Malia was nor alcohol virgin, but had been years since she downed such a strong thing.

"There's something I need to confess" Theo playfully whispered, making a gesture to have his cup filled again.

"What?" she let her body relax against the counter, let the friendly conversation swallow her. Just like any first date should go.

"You might…" he stopped and grinned "Note that I said _'might'_. You might have won that fight even if I was allowed to hurt you"

She was about to ask what fight when remembered how she got the Blink&Clean job. It seemed to have happened ages ago, almost in a different life.

"Fool yourself all you want, but we both know I can kick your ass with you playing dirty or not"

"Uhu" he rolled his eyes "Don't let it go up your head, Malia"

She snorted. Arrogant bastard "Can I ask you something?" the question fell from her mouth before she could rethink it. He raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, go ahead" Theo downed another dose and grimaced because of the taste.

"How are you Desert Wolf's favorite agent? How did you even get this spot? I don't think you're old enough to have worked with her…"

Theo shrugged "She stopped field working one year before I started. I guess she saw a little of herself in me." His eyes locked on hers and suddenly she couldn't breathe. The gray in them were burning like fresh ashes in a fireplace and she couldn't look the other way "I was young and hard working. Willing to do anything for a job…" a small pause, his hand found its ways to hers and their fingers brushed "… I still am. I'd still die to follow a plan, to finish a case. An agent is everything I am."

"You are more than just an agent. You're more than just a finger pulling the trigger and a mouth telling lies, Theo" Malia felt his name wrap in her mouth, like it belonged in her voice and no one else's.

"You two are cute holding hands and everything, but tonight is my night and I want my bestfriend to dance with me" Kira startled them, grabbing Malia by the hand and already pulling her towards the dancing floor. Theo followed them and smiled when saw even in the grim lighting the blush in her face.

"I don't wanna do this" Malia sighed, while Kira pulled her between Lydia and some random dude.

"You were the one who taught me how to dance" Kira complained "Please?"

It was all it took. Malia couldn't say no to Kira puppy eyes and neither did she really want, with music already filling up her pores and the rhythm mixing with her natural balance.

Lydia winked at her and Malia smiled back, closing her eyes and letting the beat guide her. Kira was too close, but it had always been like this. She let her own hands drop to her friend's waist, pulling her closer as they danced.

One hand went to her hair, pushing it away from her face while her hips swayed on the same timing as Kira's. A hand in her arm and Malia looked around, opening a huge smile when she saw Lydia had joined them.

It was like going back to her eighteen years, when everything was dead simple and her only concern were her new amazing friends. She hadn't felt this unattached to her own problems and adulthood, in a very long time.

Theo watched as Malia let herself drown in the song. He didn't know she had that much rhythm, he didn't know she could dance like a temptress.  
It was absurdly contrary to the tomboy-ish concept she had built. Theo realized he had thought little of her. Malia Tate was infinitely more complex that he had thought. She was layers and layers of fears and dumb insecurities, but also wild unruly strength and intelligence and sexual pace and _so many other things…_

Theo thought he had solved her by now, but the truth was that he had only started to understand the marvelous puzzle Malia was.

He liked it. He liked _her._

"Another dose, please"  
The whiskey was starting to ravel his thoughts, but there was no way he was going to dance sober. He downed it without thinking and walked toward her.

"Can I join?" Theo asked, resting a hand on her elbow. She opened her eyes startled, before nodding and throwing him a smile that made him burn.

Malia grabbed his hand, putting it on her hips and Theo realized that, despite whatever he had said before they went to Beacon Hills, she was in control.

She didn't even realize it, but day after day she stripped him of walls, of power, and took their relationship – dared he call it that? – in her own hands.

"Don't be so stiff" She glared at him "Dance, Raeken"

He obeyed her. Forcing himself to take the lead back, trying to at least, he pulled her closer and followed her movements.  
Malia's warm body pressed against his, moving in ways that were utterly more sexual than sex itself. Her breath in his neck and her hands finding their ways to his hair.

She was pulling him near, almost as if she wanted him to be inside of her.

He looked down, in her half closed eyes; her beauty was infuriating, especially when the colorful lights highlighted one gorgeous trait at a time. However the way her hunger undid him oh-so easily was worse.

Theo turned her around without trying to be gentle, pressing himself against her back and hearing a small whimper.  
He let one of his hands go to her hair, pushing it away from her neck and exposing the tanned skin. He put his lips against the naked skin, tasting the salt in his tongue and wanting to drown in her perfume. All of his nerves in over hype. A bite.

She was like the damned temptation; _just a bite and you'll be free_. Malia was his personal version of hell and heaven fused into one.

She turned to him, grabbing his shirt between strong fingers. Her glare burnt his and she was so close, eyes dark with something that was deeper than pure lust. "I could kiss you" it sounded like a whisper, but he knew she was shouting over the loud music. It didn't matter, it sounded like a confession… A promise. _Please, do._

Theo didn't dare to say a word, he didn't breath. She didn't say anything else, waiting for him to do something. Kiss her. Press her against a wall and kiss her like he wanted since they first met.  
He didn't kiss her. Theo pulled her closer, smiling when her body pressed against his and _was it even a dance anymore?_. Malia didn't kiss him.

She opened a smile that reminded Theo of a blood and sweat, pressed her lips to his cheek and bit his earlobe "But I won't."

* * *

 **N/A: Thank you so much for everyone who's reviewing, favoriting and following this! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	8. (Your Love) Is a Waiting Game

**(Your Love) Is a Waiting Game**

Theo woke up with Malia's hand underneath his shirt and for a small second he wondered with they had had sex. But she was still fully clothed, just like him, and even if the last night memories were blurry, they were still there.

"Malia" he whispered, taking a hand from her butt – and he had no idea of how it ended up there either – and trying to shake the girl. His head pounded and maybe the gods wanted them to just lay there? Maybe.

"Stop it" she grumbled, pulling him closer, breath warm in his chest and the hand underneath Theo's shirt clawing his stomach like it was a pillow.

"As much as I'm enjoying it, aren't you supposed to be getting ready with Kira? What time…" he pulled away slowly, grabbing his phone on the bedside table. Three notifications. Frowning Theo cleaned them away and squeezed his eyes to see the hour "Hey, it's almost two in the evening, maybe we should get up?"

Malia blinked a few times, propped herself in the elbows and stared at him with sleepy eyes "Do you have to ruin everything, Raeken?" she sighed, before untangling them and sitting on the bed. He watched as she looked around the bedroom, stared at her own clothes and then at his.

"We didn't fuck last night, right?"

"Don't sound so relieved, I'll get offended" Theo grumbled, trying to tame his hair. Wearing gel had been a mistake. Malia turned to look at him and opened a bright smile. Or as bright as she could muster, being hangover and having just waking up.

"We gonna have other opportunities" she said, before standing up and them blinking surprised when his belt fell from her lap to the floor with a _THUMP_.  
Theo said nothing, hangover forgotten; eyes glued to her face and the way the crumpled clothes clung to her body in the morning lighting invading their bedroom.

He opened his mouth to say something – maybe invite her over to bed and finish this dilemma now? Or maybe make a mean remark that would make her playfully hit him and open that smile that he was so… _captivated_ by -, but it got stuck in, since a loud knocking on the door startled them both.

Malia threw the belt toward his general direction, almost hitting his face, but instead the wall behind him, and opened the door only enough. Lydia was standing on the hallway wearing a bathrobe, her strawberry hair pulled up and locked with weird pins that made Theo want to laugh.

"Why are you still wearing last night's clothes?" she looked Malia up and down before spying inside the bedroom and rolling her eyes to Theo "You are insufferable, Malia, c'mon, we have to help Kira and… Hell, you smell like alcohol, you have to shower. And you, _Raeken_ , don't stay in bed all day, go do something" and with those sharp words Lydia grabbed Malia by the arm, pulled her outside the room and closed the door without sparring a look to his outraged face.

Theo fell back on the pillows and closed his eyes, breathing in Malia's scent, a smile slowly appearing on his face. This was far from how he had ever pictured falling for someone would feel like, but Theo wasn't stupid enough to deny the obvious feeling bubbling inside of him.

* * *

"We're too young" Kira mumbled, hands twisting nervously on her lap. Malia rolled her eyes. Lydia had left five minutes ago to check on Scott, and since the ginger girl had left, Kira had been freaking out. Like Lydia was the only thing keeping them together. Seemed fair, Malia thought, before giving up on putting the hair pins on her own hair and turning to her bestfriend.

"Kira." She sighed, kneeling before the young woman "Kira, stop it"

"No" Kira shook her head "My mother spoke a thousand times against it. She said I was too young, that our decision was precipitated… Maybe she's right"

"She's not right" Malia rolled her eyes "Your mother is just afraid of you growing up. You _love_ Scott, right?"

"Yeah, of course I do" Kira sighed, seeming so small all of sudden "I love him, but what if this isn't enough?"

Lydia should be here. Malia wasn't the right person to give advice; she wasn't even on a real relationship. This wedding would go to shit and it would be her fault. "Kira…"

"What if I wake up one day and realize this was a mistake? What if we grow old and bitter and hate each other because we're both cowards and none of us know how to end a relationship?" her voice was getting slightly panicked and Malia was about to slap her.

" _Kira_ …" Malia grabbed her friend's hand "Nobody enters a marriage, thinking like that. You can't control the future, Kira. You can't control how both of you will grow old, and how difficult will be to maintain this relationship…" she sighed "But you can control the present. You know you love him, so don't be a coward _now_! Take a chance, Kira. Take a chance to live an amazing marriage, because if not him, who?"

"I…" Kira shook her head, dark curls bouncing around her face "I love him" she reassured herself "I love him"

"Yes, you do" Malia sighed. Crisis avoided "You gonna be so happy, Kira." She hugged her bestfriend with one arm. Her friend threw herself over Malia, strangling her into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're here, Malia…" she whispered "I couldn't do it without you…"

"Of course you could" Malia rolled her eyes, hugging her tighter "You're brave just like that."

The door opened slowly and after a second of silence Lydia's voice cut away their moment "Malia?" it was almost whisper like and she was pale.

"Yeah?" Malia pulled away hesitantly. She wanted to stay on that hug for a long time. Kira was as _home_ as her father and Malia loved her for it.

"Could you come here for a sec?"

"Uhm… Sure" she threw a hesitant look to Kira, but her friend mouthed a "I'm gonna be fine" and shooed her away.

Lydia was shaky beside her, closing the door like it was made of porcelain.

"What's going on?" Malia asked, frowning.

"Kira is going to kill me" Lydia mumbled, looking around panicked "I got sick on Scott's pants"

"You… _what_?" Malia made a grossed out face "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Lydia brushed away her worries "His pants…not so much. He's freaking out. Stiles' pants won't match, he'll look ridiculous…"

"I…" Malia bit down a laughter because of course something horrid had to happen. A wedding was not a wedding without something like that. "I can ask Theo… I'm pretty sure his tuxedo is black like Scott's?"

"And you think it'll fit?"

"I don't know…" Malia frowned and then looked down at her robe "Where's our dresses, by the way?"

"The store said it should be here around two pm"

"Lyds, it's almost three" Malia frowned "Ok, you call the store and yell at them. You've got powerful vocals. I'm gonna find Theo and see if his pants fit Scott."

"Who's gonna stay with Kira?"

"She's a big girl, it's not like she'll jump out of the window" Malia rolled her eyes, running out.

Malia entered their bedroom first, knocking when she was already opening the door, remembering what happened the last time she startled him. However, Theo was no longer there and she went to the kitchen, even being silly enough to look for him underneath the table.

"Where do you think you're going dressed like this?" Liam mocked from his spot sitting on the living room. He was already dressed up and Malia raised an eyebrow. When did the brat grow up? When did he turn into this handsome man?

"Like you're the one to talk" She rolled her eyes "Hey, do your pants fit Scott?"

"What, no dinner or movie? You'll just go straight to taking my pants off?" Liam laughed, before frowning "I'm too short, his ankles will show. Why?"

"Uhm… nothing" Malia sighed "Have you seen Theo?"

"He's outside yelling at his phone, it's a little terrifying" Liam avoided her eyes "Are you sure about him, Malia? He's all shades of weird"

"I'm a little busy to stay around talking about my taste in men, Liam" Malia complained, spying outside the window of the country house. The garden had been decorated, there were white and purple flowers everywhere and Malia could pinpoint exactly where Lydia's decorative skills entered. There was a small hurdle of guests crossing the charming wood gates. "You know what, fuck it" she whispered underneath her breath, running for the door and opening it.

Liam said something behind her, but Malia ignored him, going to the golden light of the middle of the day. Walking between all those dressed up people in only a bathrobe wasn't the best experience, but she figured it could be worst. She could be naked.

Theo was near the barn where the ceremony was going to happen. His face was pale and there was anger in his crisped lips, and Malia stopped walking, watching him. She couldn't hear whatever he was talking, but Malia was reminded of the night she had met him. _"I'm gonna kill her"_ he had said, covered in blood. She hadn't doubted it then and she didn't doubt it now.

However, anger or fury didn't change how marvelous of a view he was. With one hand shoved in his pocket, the other holding the cell phone and his face severe, Malia felt a small commotion inside of her chest. The phrase "tall, dark and handsome" had been coined with Theo Raeken in mind.

He hung up on whoever was he talking to and took a deep breath, a hand passing across his face in exhaustion. And then Theo's eyes landed on her and Malia cursed herself for staying there, frozen, staring at him like some creepy stalker.

She ran toward him, but Theo walked to her faster.

"Hey, we need to talk" he said, no _'how nice you look, Malia_ ' or even ' _the hell you are doing outside wearing only this?_ '.  
Nonetheless, whatever he wanted would have to wait. She had more important things to say.

"Look, I'm sorry… I know we need to talk about last night-"

"No, it's not about that" he cut her off, but Malia wasn't really paying attention. She was full of anxiety and her hands were shaking. She never met his gaze, nervous to go somewhere else, to not stand there looking ridiculous, when he looked nothing short from perfect.

"Theo" her voice stopped his already planned speech. She put a hand on his arm, squeezing it gently "Can we talk later? Things are a little crazy right now. Kira's parents are to be here any second, the guestsare coming, Lydia threw up on Scott's pants and I have no idea of where we put the bridesmaid dresses"

He _had_ an answer, but knowing she was naked underneath the bathrobe erased it "I… Can I help with anything?" Theo blinked a few times, forcing his eyes to go back to her face. She scowled at him.

"Unless you know how to magically find dresses, disappear with puke stains or organize guests, no, you can't. Do your pants fi-…"

"You _do_ know we work on a cleaning company, right?" Theo rolled his eyes, shoving a hand on his pocket and taking the cell phone out again. He unlocked it before her curious eyes and pressed a collection of numbers "I'll take care of Scott's dirty clothes, ok? Where is he?"

"Upstairs with Stiles" she mumbled, surprised and amused. - _Blink &Clean was _really _a cleaning company? Besides being the assassin's official fan club?_ \- He started to walk past her, but Malia grabbed him by the hand.

"Theo…"

"Hi, Gaia, pass the phone to Troy would you?" Theo asked nicely on the phone, voice weirdly annoying, before turning to look at her. He smiled when she hurriedly pressed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you"

* * *

"Are you sure he'll fix everything?"

"Yes" because Theo Raeken was a perfectionist, control freak. Malia was sure he would do what he had promised to do. "Are you ok?" she whispered. Nobody had told Kira about the incident and nobody would. She didn't need to know about those little things.

"I'm fine" Lydia whispered back, rolling her eyes. She finished the last pearl button on Kira's dress and stepped closer to help Malia with the zipper.

"What are you two whispering to each other? I'm right here, this is quite rude, you know?" Kira complained, her muscles probably stiff from staying put for so long. Lydia tapped Malia's clumsy hands away and pulled the zipper up gently.

"All done, Mrs. McCall" she opened a smile, walking away to admire their bestfriend.

"So?" Kira jumped before the mirror "It's still as pretty as it was on the store?"

"More" Malia smiled "You are…" words had never been her forte, but Kira looked absolutely angelical "You look perfect"

Kira exchanged a glance with Lydia "Oh, look who turns into an absolute sap in weddings" she joked, before turning around and laughing when he skirt swirled around her like a ballerina's.

"Shush you" Malia blushed furiously. "Your parents are waiting downstairs, I'll let them in, ok? Lydia, our dresses?"

"In my room"

Noshiko smiled to Malia kindly, but Ken was adorable just like his daughter and he looked her up and down before sighing "You girls grow up too fast for me" and then hugging her.

Lydia was trying to pull up the zipper by herself when Malia finally entered the room, after being strangled by Ken and then startled by Sheriff Stilinski. "What the hell are you doing?" she laughed, while Lydia did the most bizarre imitation of Cirque du Soleil.

"Would you mind _stop_ laughing at me and help?!" Lydia threw her a dirty glare "If this doesn't close, I'll die"

"Calm down" Malia rolled her eyes and tapped Lydia's hands away "Look at how you are trying to do this, of course the zipper won't come up." They fell on an awkward silence, until Malia finally broke it, forcing the zipper open – and maybe the dress was only a tiny bit tighter than before.  
"When are you telling the rest of them?"

"After the wedding" Lydia sighed, glaring at the mirror "Jordan almost had a heart attack"

"I would too" Malia laughed "Are you happy with this…?" and then because it sounded too insensible, she added "are you happy with this situation?"

Lydia rolled her eyes and then opened a smile, a hand dropping to her stomach "Weirdly, yes" she shrugged "I've always planned my life, you know? Bright career, then marriage, and then baby. Not baby while having a bright career and no marriage… But I'm still ok with this"

"Parrish would marry you if you wanted" Malia interjected, because this was one of the little things she was sure. After finally realizing Lydia was _not_ cheating on Stiles, Malia had thought about their meeting on the pharmacy a thousand times. Jordan Parrish was a good man.

"I don't" Lydia walked away and grabbed the bridesmaid dress, throwing it on Malia's face "C'mon, get dressed, I still have to fix your hair"

"I think my hair looks just fine like this" Malia smiled, staring her reflection, full of weird pins in the most obnoxious positions in her head.

"Sure it does"

* * *

Picking the sunset for the ceremony had been the right thing to do. The dying light hit the bridesmaid dresses and turned peach into gold and Malia couldn't help but feel _beautiful_.

"Your perverted fiancée won't stop looking over here" Lydia mumbled by her side. Malia bit down a smile and searched for him on the crowd inside the barn. Her eyes got stuck to a few familiar faces before finally landing on him. Grey glued to her face like she was a magnet.

"It's because I look pretty"

"No. It's because you look freaking hot" Lydia smiled, before Kira's song started and all of the guests stood up to look at her.

The twilight reflected in dark curls and cream white, making her look even more angelic than she had before on the dressing room. She was looking at Scott, nobody else, and there was a huge smile plastered across her face.

The barn had been decorated with a thousand fairy lights on the ceiling and it made everything assume an even more dream-like tone. The lace wrapped around Kira's shoulders could easily be the lace around a princess.

"Look at him" Lydia whispered by her side, voice husky with emotion. Malia blinked, realizing she had lost her breath completely and looked around confused, until she saw Scott.

Scott McCall, always so easy going, the one that made love look like something ordinary, had lost all of his composure. Malia didn't think she had ever seen a man look so in love and she was sure she would never see that again.

He wasn't looking to the dress or the jewelry or even the perfect curve of Kira's curls. His eyes were glued to hers and when Ken finally handed his daughter, pressing a crying kiss on her hand and shaking Scott's, Kira looked up to him and everything was calm.

Those two made love look easy. They made falling in love seem like an adventure, not a step in the dark.

Malia blinked against the tears, because happiness had a smell, a sight and even background music. And it was here, now. She was stepping into pure happiness and hadn't been aware of this until Kira whispered "I do… I do, of course, I do"

* * *

"They make me want to be sick" Liam grumbled by her side. Malia frowned, confused, before she finally realized Liam wasn't looking to Scott and Kira waltzing, but Mason and Brett laughing on the side of the dance floor.

"You are just jealous Mason won't be entirely yours anymore" she laughed, elbowing him on the ribs. Liam scowled at her.

"Maybe" he mumbled, looking away, only to earn a knowing smirk from her.

"Scott and Kira look happy" she sighed, smiling. Liam raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"After all this big deal, that's the least they could do"

"Go find a girl to dance with you, Liam. Christ, you are so bitter being the only single guy here"

"Eh…" Liam shrugged "I'm ok on my own"

"Sure you are…" Malia rolled her eyes. She remembered Hayden and how she would make a cute couple with him. Wasn't it by the fact that Hayden was as murderous as Theo and twice as angry. Maybe _because_ of it she would look good with Liam. It didn't matter, they wouldn't ever meet.

"Oh, look, the fifth lovey dovey song finished. Maybe they'll start the _pop_ songs now?!" Liam mocked, only for another slow dance to come along. Malia saw Jordan stepping by Lydia's side, taking her hand on his and gently pulling her to the dance floor. They were a couple so subtle; Malia didn't even feel bad for not noticing the romance earlier.

"May I?"

She turned around ready to tell Liam to fuck off and find somebody else, only to have Theo smirking at her and his eyes devouring her entirely. Whatever Malia was ready to answer disappeared completely and all she could say was "Yes?"

Theo took her hand and twirled her around like he knew exactly what he was doing. What was nice, because Malia had no idea of how to slow dance. "You look gorgeous" he sighed, a hand dropping to her back, the other holding her left one up. His touch was too much gentle, too much experienced.

"How did you learn to waltz?" she answered, instead of complimenting his appearance. Theo already knew he looked dashing. He didn't need her compliments.

"It's part of the job" He pulled her closer, his cheek on hers "I meet too many clients on fancy restaurants, fancy parties…"

"Is it bad?" she whispered, closing her eyes and letting his warmth swallow her.

"Not with you" he took a step to the side, his leg getting between hers, a step back. His hand on her back tighter, her body curving on a gentle arch, him pulling her closer, his breath in her face. "I had never been to a wedding before"

"Neither did I" Malia didn't open her eyes, still following the rhythm (not the music's, but his), still hearing his heartbeat inside of her head "It's weird, isn't it?"

"Yes" his mouth was close to her ear, almost as if every word of his was a kiss "But it's not bad…"

He twirled her around and Malia opened her eyes, just in time to face him. His eyes were open, eyes of back sweep, blue and grey meeting hers and _drowning_ her. She held her breath, hearing the soft notes of a violin melting around them and his lips were red, like a fever taking over them.

"Kiss me" Malia whispered, not once letting her gaze drop. He didn't hesitate, but he didn't jump forward. Theo finished a last step of the song before slowly, like a wrong move would make her shy away, putting a hand on her face and caressing the contour of her lips with his thumb.

"Do you really want this?" he whispered, and it was not a fair question. Not with those crystalline eyes on her face, not with his body warmth making her head swim.

"Yes" Malia wanted to grab him by the shirt, nails hitting buttons and undoing his tie, wanted to press her lips to his in a hunger. But she didn't. She waited, her entire body buzzing with anxiety and heart drumming in her chest "Kiss me, _please_ "

His lips were soft, but his tongue wasn't gentle. The hand that once had been in her back, crawled to her hair, fingers caressing her naked back before tangling in her curls. Theo's mouth over hers, and his teeth on her lower lips, sucking and biting like he wanted to eat her up. Malia let her hands go up to his collar, pulling him closer and then she wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed him with her entire body, not only her mouth.

Her heartbeat was a drum, blood singing in her ears and Theo's taste inside of her mouth. His erratic breath against her tongue and the desperation of his fingers on the back of her dress, like he it was physically hurting him see her fully dressed.

And then he gone from her, ripped from her mouth with violence and making her body ache. Malia blinked, looking around, only for Stiles to shudder "Behave, you two. This is a family party" he complained, before walking away.

The song was no longer a waltz and Theo was no longer looking at her with desperation and the moment had died. Malia sighed, opened a hand and offering him.

"C'mon, the night it's still ours. Let's have fun"

* * *

"I'll see you again, right?" Kira mumbled in her hair, shortly after the bouquet ended up in the hands of a deeply blushing Melissa McCall. Malia shook her head.

"I'll see you again" she answered, _promised_. Nothing would stop her from seeing her friends again, not even Desert Wolf and her now very empty threats of sending Malia to Witness Protection. "Enjoy your honeymoon, ok?"

"I'll" Kira smiled again, and if there were tears in her eyes, neither Malia nor her mentioned it "Don't vanish, ok? Please?"

"I won't" Malia swallowed down a lump "I love you, ok?"

"I love you too"

Easy like that she was swiped away from Malia and pulled by a very smiley and a little tipsy Scott McCall. Lydia yelled something and then a rain of rice fell and Malia found herself sitting between Stiles and Liam, downing an entire glass of champagne while she watched Lydia dance like a goddamn ballerina with Parrish.

Those two put everyone at shame.

"Any chance I can take the pretty lady dancing?" Liam stood up and if he swayed only a little, nobody said a thing. Malia rolled her eyes.

"Stiles, your puppy wants to take you dancing" she teased. Her friend laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, Liam, my feet are destroyed. Maybe Malia will take upon your offer?"

"Malia?" he opened a hopeful smile "One dance?"

" _Fine_ " she smiled "One dance and I'm going to bed, because I'm crushed."

"Fair enough, it's almost four AM, after all" he shrugged, pulling her by the arm. And his touch was a little rough, he didn't have much rhythm, but he was still Liam and it was still easy. Malia rested her head on his shoulder and let him slow dance with her, like a teenager ball, only moving the feet from right to left.

"Look, Malia" He whispered in her ear "I know we don't see each other much, ok?"

"Ok." She sighed, closing her eyes. "What about it?"

"If you disappear like you did, I might kill you" he growled "Before your father does"

"That's cute" Malia smiled against his tuxedo "Did you think we would end up being friends when we first met?"

"No" he shrugged "I thought you were terrifying. I still do"

"So nothing changed?"

"The only thing that changed it's that now I care about you" he laughed "You are a wild thing, Malia. Don't ever let anyone lock you up, ok?"

"I won't" she pulled away, messing with his hair "Take care of them, ok? And stop being a jerk to Mason's boyfriend"

"I can't, it's stronger than me…" Liam sighed dramatically, twirling her around before letting go of her hand "Go after him, I know you're crazy to do that" he made a disgusted face "Why am I surrounded by loving dorks?"

"Because you are the worst of us, you dumbass" Malia mocked, before winking at him and turning around.

He wasn't wrong. She was crazy to go after him. But Theo was nowhere to be seen and Malia was growing afraid he had left. He could do that, right? The wedding was over.

"Theo?!" Malia entered the country house that was still dark. She ran to their room, ready to find an empty bedroom and gone suitcases. "Theo, are you…"

But he was there, propped against the window and looking out to the party still happening. "Why are you yelling?"

"Forget about it" Malia smiled, closing the door behind her and walking to him, grabbing his shirt and thrusting Theo against the wall. She pressed her lips over his, like he was the relief to a wound, and sighed inside of his mouth.

Theo's hands dropped to her legs and he picked her up, turning them around so she would be the one pressed against the wall. Malia's legs wrapped around his waist, much like her arms around his neck, fingers on his hair, pulling him closer. Her tongue in his mouth and if it was a loving war, she was winning.

"Take if off" Malia ordered, pulling his tie and opening the first buttons.

Theo smiled, his tie falling between his feet and his hand went to her dress, not to his shirt. "You look stunning in this dress" he growled in her mouth, before tearing the zipper apart. The cloth being pulled away so roughly hurt and Malia moaned in his mouth, taking her legs from around him and jumping to her feet. She grabbed his jacket and pulled it away with strength enough to hear the fabric complaining.

There was no background music on the darkness of their bedroom. No beautiful lighting to highlight anything. Only the grimy light that made Malia squeeze her eyes to see his muscular body and the sound of their irregular breathing. The sound of clothes hitting the floor and Theo grabbing her by the waist and falling sit on the bed with her in his lap.

Malia's hands on his now naked shoulders and her fingers dancing on scars she hadn't noticed on the last time she had seen him shirtless. "Can I?" She didn't wait for an answer, kissing a scar right beneath his collarbone. Sucking a hickey there, wanting to cover those painful marks with her own. Claim him as hers.

"I don't want to fuck you" Theo groaned, and wasn't it by the erection underneath her left leg and his shaking hands, Malia might have believed him.

"You know what? I don't believe you" She laughed, biting his earlobe and climbing on top of him, pushing Theo lying down on the bed.

"Let me rephrase it" He sighed, his thumb between her breasts and another finger dancing on her bra. "I want to have sex with you… until I can't remember my name. But not here, not between all those lies and unclear feelings"

She hated him for a second. Her entire body was in flames and he wanted to _wait_. But Malia might have loved him a little too. "What are you saying?"

"I want us to be real, Malia." He put both hands on her back and pulled her to him, just when Malia was starting to move away from him. "No sex ok?"

"No fucking either" She sighed, kissing him again. And maybe her toes curled with the intensity of desire and maybe his breath made her stomach burn with devilish butterflies. But she understood him. "But this is no fucking" Malia whispered, pressing her lips to the crock of his neck. She bit on shoulder "Nor this"

Theo grabbed her by the legs and flipped them around, grinding on her and biting the lower part of her stomach "Neither is this" he licked the inside of her tights and let a finger rest over her underwear, pressing only enough to make Malia squirm under his touch "or this"

And if she fell asleep to a chorus of "nor this", with his kisses still inside her mouth and his voice making her dreams turn wet and far too much real…  
Well, that nobody needed to know.

* * *

 **n/a: Sorry about the waiting, my lovelies! Hope everybody enjoy this new chapter =D**


	9. Case 10 004

**Case 10.004**

She woke up cold, with the feeling of something buzzing against her hand.

After a second frowning against the pillow and trying to gather the blankets around her naked shoulders, Malia finally raised her head, realizing the emptiness of the bed.  
He was gone, but his suitcase was still open across the room and a pair of shoes near the windows. The sky was grey outside and she could hear the wind blowing, the promise of last night's rain still hanging like a threat.

Another buzzing noise and Malia frowned, standing up and circling the bed. She got in her knees and spied under the bed, seeing a small object buzzing and shining near the bedpost. Stretching a little, she grabbed it and sat on the floor.

It was Theo's phone, which had fallen last night, and she was just about to push the button so the screen would go dark again when a message notification got her attention: _Data on case 10.004 – 0: downloaded./ Case 10.004 – A accepted. Agent: TR Chimera._

She squeezed her eyes and typed the password, clicking on the notification. Theo had lied that he hadn't been on a case…  
However, Malia couldn't get mad at him; everything in their plan had gone down smoothly. Despite mild annoyance by the lie, the reason behind her actions was sheer curiosity.

The document opened and she noticed half of it was cryptographed. However, the first half had information enough for her heart to skip a beat.  
 _"Case Number 10.004 – A. Accepted by agent: TR Chimera. Received 17, September – Accepted 20, September.  
Mission: Opening of the Hale's vault and stealth of subject 1.3 - Contract closed with KA in 14, September in the value of 8.000.000 dollars."_

The rest of the data was in code and she would need another password to read it. But Malia didn't need to. He hadn't been helping her in a plan… She _was_ his plan. He had played her with 'no ulterior motives' and all this time, she had been nothing but the key to her blood family's money.

Theo had been contracted to rob the Hales and Malia had helped him, brought him to Beacon Hills, presented him to Derek… She had provided him with connections and information during the last month.

Outside, the rain that had been threatening, decided to come crashing down with a thunder. Malia rested her back against the bed frame and kept staring at the phone, her mind a mile per hour.

The Hale's vault password, as Derek had told her, was nothing more than a combination of all the Hale's birthdays. Her birthday being the last one, as Peter only discovered about her existence years later… Her birthday was different from the one in her birth certificate, because Malia had always celebrated the day she had been adopted as a baby, not the one she had been born. And that was the combination she had given Peter… And _Theo._

Malia stood up in a jump, throwing Theo's cell phone on the bed and grabbing her own.

It rang four times before being picked up.  
"The prodigal child finally comes home…" Peter greeted her, his voice a mix of nauseating calm and caramel that made her stomach clench. He was in conditional after getting twelve years, for beating up a guy to a blood pulp.

"Peter. Are you home?!"

"Yes, Malia, I'm forbidden from going out without someone accompanying me, as you might know" He complained "Why? Planning a visit to daddy?"

"I don't care if you prohibited. Go to the Hale's vault and change the password right now!"

"Why?" now he had gotten tense, voice ice cold.

"You don't need to know. Just do as I say if you like your money, ok? Change the password _right now_ and don't tell anyone about it. Don't trust anyone, if someone goes over your place saying they know me, it's a lie."

"Malia, what's going on?"

"Don't ask, just do it!" Malia kicked the bedside table "I can't explain, ok?! Just do it!"

"Ok" She knew it wasn't ok, he would pester her forever to know what was going on. However, the love Peter had over his fortune was deeper than his curiosity "I'm going right now."

"You're welcome" She pressed end and finished the conversation. Then Malia hid her face between her hands and cursed herself… How could she have been as stupid as to believe Theo Raeken could be a good person?

* * *

"You missed out; I was almost hit by a lightening…" Theo laughed, entering the room. He passed a hand over his humid face and frowned to his suitcases all zipped and organized by the door. "…We're going back already? I thought our flight was scheduled to tomorrow morning?"

"No. You are"

"Why?" Theo walked closer.

"You know, after the last month... And this _week_ , I thought that I had tasted a bit of the real Theo Raeken, you know? That my first impression of you had been completely wrong." Malia sighed and threw his cell phone at him. Theo caught it on the air and gazed at the screen for a moment before his face lost all shades of confusion.

"Malia, I can explain" He raised his hands as if to stop her from talking.

"You don't need to." She shook her head "I was dumb to believe that you could be more than just a lying manipulative bastard. All the rumors about you were truth."

"No." Theo hurried to cut her off, shaking his head "Whatever you think you know: you don't. It was real, Malia, the last five days… Our month being friends, it was all real…"

"I don't know why you think it would make it any better"

She tried to walk past him, but Theo grabbed her by the arm, his hand strong and rude "Let me explain, Malia." She hadn't turned to face him, his mouth was close to her ear and Malia hated how his touch made her skin burn.

"You used me as a ploy to steal my family" She hissed back, still staring the door as if it was the light in the end of the tunnel "There's nothing to explain. You wanted to steal the Hale's vault; it was all a mission for you. I'll go out for a few hours, when I get back: Don't be around"

"Malia, it's not like that… I was trying to deny this job, you don't understand what's like being an agent, you _don't get it_ …" his voice was a mix of anger and hysterical begging and Malia pulled her arm from his grasp.

"I don't own you any sympathy. Don't be around when I'm back" and she walked out of the room, leaving him standing there, like he thought she was going to change her mind and come back marching in.

Stiles was in the living room with Liam and Derek, teasing him about Cora's facebook pictures.  
"Malia!" he called, when she walked over, but his face quickly rearranged to show concern "Are you ok?"

"Get me out of here"

He didn't even hesitate, standing up from the couch in a jump and grabbing her by the hand, leading them outside the house. "Where do you wanna go? What happened? Was it Theo… Of course, it was him…"

"Let's just drive" she suggested, walking past him and out of the house's porch and into the rain. It was freezing cold and falling in large drops, soaking her clothes and hair.

"Ok"

Stiles walked in silence with her until they got to the jeep, parked much farther than Derek's car had been. He didn't ask if she wanted to drive, the old familiarity coming back far too easily.

"He was lying" Malia mumbled, resting her head against the window, while Stiles maneuvered the car to an empty road "I saw it on his phone… It's all over now"

"Do you want me to call your father? Tell him, so you don't have to?" Stiles asked, his eyes dancing between the empty road and her face.

"No" Malia shook her head to chase away her thoughts and pulled away from the window covered in steam. The rain showed no signals of stopping, but its strength was reducing. It was fitting to her mood, to her tempest like anger. "I should have listened to you"

"Damn right you should" He grumbled, before grimacing "…Sorry"

"No, it's ok…" She turned to face him "I thought I had found gold, Stiles… I thought I had found something precious but…"

"Not everything that shines its gold" Stiles agreed quietly "Are you going back? To whatever city you're living on now?"

"Yes, of course. I built a life there…" and she missed the blunt truth that was Blink&Clean, how she wasn't considered feral there… Malia belonged in that web of lies and wild traitors. She had come to senses long ago. "I'm not running away from it because of a guy." _Not again_.

"Are you sure? Staying in some faraway place with your ex might not be a great idea. You could use some old friends, Malia" and his smile was small, but real and for a second she didn't feel dumb or alone.

"I'm sure I can handle myself" She smiled back "I missed you… I missed _this_ , Beacon Hills, everything… But I don't belong here anymore."

 _I'm going home_ , echoed in her head and just like that, Malia felt something she hadn't for the last years of her life… She felt in control.

 **The End  
**

* * *

 **(Or is it?)**


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

"You own me forty bucks, Corey"

"Shut up, Hayden"

* * *

 **N/A: DON'T hate me!** **Ok, I know it was mean to end it like that. BUT the sequel is already on making! Why divide it in a two parts story? Well, Part 2 will be darker and deal with different themes and it felt very natural. Hopefully, everyone will like it as much as this one.**


End file.
